The Inquisitor's Choice
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: InquisitorxDorian; Spoilers; It would have been too much for Dorian to expect anything out of the herald of Andraste, much less a lover. Yet when flirting becomes more, love during war seems possible...although there is a worry in his heart that it may not last past the war or that either of them will survive.
1. Chapter One

A/N: I'm going through a bit of an obsessive phase with Dragon Age: Inquisition, especially with the Dorian romance line. The story picture is of the human Rogue that I made for my third play through and the one I'm representing in this story. He ended up being the more attractive of the characters I made.

X

_The Inquisitor's Choice, Chapter One_

"Oh, no! Not this again, ambassador!"

Dorian paused in his steps, hearing the exasperated groan from behind the door. One of his eyebrows arched in surprise and he glanced to the side to see Mother Giselle also looking to the door curiously. Her eyes met his and she averted her gaze, likely unwilling to get too caught up with any machinations of his. Amused, he turned away from her and stepped towards the cracked door of Josephine Montilyet's makeshift office. He edged it open, leaning against the doorway. Ashik Trevelyan had his hands planted firmly upon his hips, pacing around the desk, away from a pursuing Josephine.

"Lord Trevelyan, it is only right to pursue this line of inquiry – Cassandra has even insisted upon it. It could work in our favor."

"You act as though her opinion is going to make me change my mind," he told her with a dry smile, pausing in the middle of the room and turning to her. "You forget that she and I are constantly butting heads."

"Regardless, I do believe after this incident at Redcliffe that encouraging your family's attentions and support of the Inquisition will help spread our fame throughout Thedas. A noble family of the Free Marches supporting the Inquisition would surely draw attention from Orlais."

"Put money and title in someone's pocket and _anyone_ in Orlais would be panting at their heels," Ashik said, catching a glimpse of Dorian lounging in the door. His eyes sparked upon seeing him and he dropped his hands. "Ah, good, I'm glad you're here. I was hoping for a word, if you don't mind?"

"We're not through with this conversation," Josephine warned him as he rushed to the door, taking Dorian's shoulder and guiding him away from the room.

"That's what _she_ thinks," he muttered to Dorian as he shut the door. Dorian cast him an amused smile. When he had received news of the herald of Andraste's life being threatened, he had expected the man to be far more serious and solemn of a character. In fact, he rather imagined someone like Cullen being the herald. Instead, as soon as he had met Ashik Trevelyan, he had been drawn to him almost instantly. After closing the rift in the Chantry in Redcliffe, he had been cracking jokes and wise remarks. He discovered the man to be entirely witty and prone to sarcastic rejoinders to nearly anything, sometimes even at inappropriate times. Nonetheless, he had been eager enough to talk with Dorian when they returned to Haven and they spent a good portion of their time discussing Tevinter and the Inquisition.

"Since I've been used as your decoy, I am quite interested to hear what the lovely ambassador is harassing you about," Dorian told him as they moved past Mother Giselle and away from Josephine's office. "I never thought the herald of Andraste could be cowed so thoroughly!"

" 'Cowed' is not the word I would use," Ashik chuckled. "She is diplomatic for the most part...but she can get fierce and stubborn when she feels strongly about something. You'd think there were better things to force her attention upon than my family connections." He released a sigh and pushed a hand through his dark, chocolate brown hair. His eyes shut briefly. Dorian took a moment to survey him. With the exception of their spare bit of conversation, he had not had a chance to observe the herald too closely. Anyone with eyes could see that the man was attractive. He had a solid build and his skin was only a shade lighter than Dorian's own dark colour. There was a dark blue tattoo around his left eye, a strange addition for a human, and his hair was partially shaved upon one side of his head, the rest of his hair being swept to the other side.

_More pretty than handsome,_ Dorian decided appreciatively. "I take it you don't want them involved? For some heroic reason, perhaps? Want to protect them or something like that?"

"Playing the hero is hard," Ashik said, opening his bright green eyes and dropping his hand. "You _would_ think that, but no. My family consists of a bunch of religious zealots and since I started denouncing the Chantry and refused to serve as a Templar, along with several other things, we've been at war with each other. Thankfully I've been wandering around Fereldan most of the time and could avoid them." He winked, smirking at him. "I'm rather good at avoiding people I don't like."

"Except for Josephine," Dorian reminded him, flashing his own charming smirk at him. "Something even your abilities can't deal with, hmm?"

He laughed. "No, the problem is that I _do_ like Josephine...she's just driving me crazy right now."

"How _do_ you feel about your advisors, I wonder? Not as brilliant or good looking as me, of course, but besides that."

"Ah, yes, I think it would be hard for someone to surpass you in that, Dorian," Ashik told him musingly.

_Is he actually flirting back with me?_ Dorian wondered, his interest even more piqued. The flattery rolled off the man's tongue so easily that he was not entirely sure how sincere it had been or if it had even been flirting. Ashik had not even batted an eye or looked abashed at speaking thusly.

"For the most part," he continued, "I like my advisors. Leliana is incredibly insightful and has a great deal of resources at her disposal. Her skills can make her a bit...unapproachable at times. Cullen's training as a Templar has let our forces expand as well as they could, although being a Templar was a problem when I chose to make an alliance with the mages instead of the Templars as he wished. He's been surprisingly accommodating."

"And your viper of a Seeker?"

"What a snap judgment!" Ashik said, smiling knowingly. "Cassandra has been traveling with me, Varric, and Solas all over the place making treaties, gaining agents. I owe her a lot. But she sees things different than I would – of course she would, being a Seeker of Truth. Besides almost being killed when she found me, we've had some difficulties...but I like her fierce spirit. It keeps things interesting."

"Being fierce can keep things interesting?" Dorian queried. "How about a charming attitude combined with an ability to be blunt and make smartass comments?"

"Even better," Ashik said, folding his arms over his chest. He seemed to size Dorian up, his speculative gaze skimming over the length of his figure. Dorian was unable to distinguish the look in his eye before the male dropped his arms, saying, "I was actually hoping you would join us the next time we go out. Varric wants to work on his book, find _some_ escape from this madness, and your abilities at Redcliffe speak for themselves."

"I'm delighted. Always nice to know I don't have to explain how excellent I am. It gets a little redundant."

"I know that all too well. I just let Cassandra tell people about my being the herald now. She has more patience for explaining than I do. I've started to make up grand stories that neither Solas nor Cassandra approve of." He paused, drumming his fingers over the side of his leg. "I think I just gave myself a reason that you definitely need to come, now. Everybody else will scold me for my humor – you seem to actually tolerate it."

"On the contrary, I do more than tolerate it. I rather enjoy it. Even when we're facing a magister gone mad."

"Ah, speaking of him...did you want to go see him in the cells? I know you were feeling a bit unsure of it."

"Do you have the time?"

"Thankfully most people are too busy criticizing or hating me to need me around too much here in Haven," Ashik cheerfully answered, ushering for him to follow him. "It lets me do as I please. I think I'll have to go disappear in the wilderness here soon. Nothing like demons, undead, and bandits trying to kill you to get your mind off of other things. Seems to help relieve stress."

"You do lead a strange life, Trevelyan," Dorian told him as they left the main hall and moved through a door and down to the holding cells. "I'm not sure whether to envy or pity you."

"Would you like to trade left hands?" Ashik questioned, glancing back at him over his shoulder. "Apparently if your hand glows green, you get to be a hero."

"I prefer to remain unblemished, if you don't mind."

"More adventure for me, then."

_The more I talk to him,_ Dorian thought as they passed through to the cells, _the more charming he seems._ He was not given too much time to deliberate upon that, however, as they came upon the cell that Alexius was being held in. Ashik politely kept his distance, extending his hand out to indicate for Dorian to move up to the bars. He glanced hesitantly at the male, but he merely nodded his head towards the cell encouragingly. After a pause in which he considered his options, he slowly stepped up towards the bars, peering in them. Alexius was sitting on the floor on the cell and looked up at Dorian with a bitter, angry gaze.

"Come to laugh at me, Dorian? Or are you intending to finish me off with the herald?" Alexius sneered.

"Neither, unless you want it," Dorian replied calmly. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes softening. Once, Dorian had placed Alexius above all other men in his life. He had seemed better than his father, better than all the corrupt magisters in Tevinter. Now, he could only look upon the man with pity and regret in his eyes. At some point, Alexius's morality had diminished to nothing and he was left as nothing but a hollow shell of what he had once been. He understood that Felix had been his motivation, but the past Alexius would have known better than to consider using such dark powers. He would have known that it would lead only to corruption. "How did you change so quickly?"

"How did the _world_ change so quickly, Dorian?" Alexius shot back at him, sinking further into the gloom of his cell. "The more you fight against the change, the sooner you drive yourself into a position that you cannot bring yourself from. The world is changing to benefit the Elder One, Dorian...your herald can do nothing about it. The Elder One will come and he will destroy everything...and everyone. Including the Inquisition. I've warned you. Now all you can do is act, to do what is necessary, rather than waste your energies and time with these fools. I will not repeat my offer...but the Venatori remain as an option."

"The Venatori," Dorian calmly answered, "were _never_ an option, Alexius. They should not have been for you, either."

"So be it. And watch yourself burn."

After that, Alexius refused to talk any longer and seemed to engross himself in his own thoughts of melancholy and despair. Dorian felt it was best to leave the man rather than torture him more and so he turned and started towards the exit of the holding cells. Ashik tarried but a moment before following him, walking beside him and remaining respectfully silent. As they walked through the cold cells, Dorian slanted a look at the herald, wondering if Alexius's words had unnerved him. "Give him no credit," Ashik spoke up, noticing his look. "The man has obviously lost his mind."

"I was going to say the same to you," Dorian said in surprise. "What is it they say down here? 'Great minds think alike'?"

Ashik's mouth kicked upward. "I'll admit...I wanted nothing to do with the Inquisition when this all started. Frankly, I was feeling irritated by the time we realized the Breach hadn't been closed. I might be a noble, but I'm not accustomed to having this many people depend on me, let alone be depended upon in case the end of the world comes."

"And yet your newfound popularity hasn't gone to your head," Dorian pointed out as they stepped into the warm, main hall of the Chantry. He shut the door behind him, smiling slightly at him. "Quite a feat. Others would take that power and run with it."

"Oh, I do," Ashik told him with a smile. "I take naps right before every war meeting and turn up late."

"That's what power does to your head?"

"You're right, I should start demanding free drinks at the tavern."

Dorian laughed. "Can I get in on one of those free drinks?"

"I think," Ashik told him, "you could get one of those without me being the herald, Dorian."

X

_I'm not sure what to make of this,_ Dorian thought to himself, turning and sending a narrow-eyed glance over his shoulder. _In fact, it's annoying me a bit. _There wasn't much that annoyed Dorian and Ashik Trevelyan had never done anything to inspire Dorian's ire. In fact, since he had joined the Inquisition, he had enjoyed quite a bit of flirtatious banter with the man. There had even been moments where he had dared to go beyond verbal flirting, just to test the herald and his own luck. Once, when Ashik had been inspecting a map that Vivienne had laid out for him in the war room and was alone, Dorian had crept in, claiming the innocent intention of determining when they would be venturing out to the Fallow Mire. When spotting the map, he had pretended to make a point and had hovered dangerously close to the male, his pelvis turned towards him and his breath passing over his neck. Dorian was still not sure whether it had produced the desired result. He was accustomed to interested men getting nervous when in close proximity with him. At the time, he had been aroused by the thought he was playing hard to get. Now he was unsure.

"Does he normally flirt with the scouts?" Dorian asked Cassandra, turning around to her. She frowned and looked around questioningly before her eyes fell upon Ashik and Scout Harding. It was clear the girl was nervous and unaccustomed to many men making advances upon her. Cassandra's face immediately set into a scowl.

"How am I supposed to know?" she demanded irritably, turning back to the requisition table she had been inspecting. Dorian's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Jealous?" he teased, unwilling to admit that he, himself, was getting nettled by that emotion.

"Of what?" She turned her attention entirely on him. "Of some little – "

"Lower your voice," Solas hissed from his seated position on a rock nearby. Cassandra pursed her lips and then glared at Dorian, who stared back at her innocently.

"_No_, I am not jealous," she spat in a low tone. "Now, do something useful or shut up!"

_Touched a nerve, did I?_ he thought, amused. Shortly after the conversation, Ashik returned to them, oblivious as to the topic of their conversation. "Well?"

"It seems that the men are being patched up and will return to Haven when they're in better condition," he told them. "We shouldn't be having any trouble with the Avvar's people any longer. At least for now. In the meantime, though, it might be good to make our way back to Haven. Leliana sent a message here, telling me that the mages are ready for the assault on the Breach."

"Good," Cassandra said stiffly. "It will be good to finally close the damn thing."

"And here I thought we were finally getting past the whole 'You might have killed the Divine' thing." A reluctant smile crossed her lips briefly before she turned away from him, stomping up the path heading towards Haven. Solas followed a bit more slowly while Ashik and Dorian took the rear of the group. As Ashik passed Dorian to walk next to Solas, he murmured with an amused glint in his eye, "See what I mean? Nobody appreciates my jokes."

In spite of the scout flirting, Dorian could not help but smile. The conversations while traveling to Haven were muted and while Solas and Cassandra pleasantly spoke about the Fade and other such topics, with Dorian occasionally chiming in, Ashik seemed content to remain silent and let them dominate the conversation. He said very little, but he did not seem to be in a poor mood and, if anything, his own silence seemed to make him more relaxed than ever. They encountered more bandits than demons along the way, as most of the Fade rifts in the area were closed. Even though Dorian had become uncertain as to whether Ashik enjoyed the company of men over women, he unashamedly admired his physique while they traveled. There was nothing that seemed to displease him about the man and the more he considered him, the more he wanted to touch him. He wondered if an experimental caress was not due, just to satisfy his own selfish desires.

Unfortunately, Dorian was given no time to act upon such desires. While on the road, they were constantly surrounded by scouts or their other two companions. Once they arrived at Haven, they began to prepare to move to the Temple of Sacred Ashes and were given only a day's rest before they set out again. While Dorian was glad to see that they were ready to seal with Breach, he wished he could have put his plan into action rather than be forced to patiently wait.

"You are like a wolf staring at a lamb," Solas murmured to him as they approached the temple. Dorian looked at him, a politely puzzled expression crossing his features.

"Should I be flattered that I'm being compared to a mangy beast?" he asked at last when Solas did not elaborate upon his statement.

"Flattery has nothing to do with it." And with that, Solas lapsed back into silence, leaving Dorian to frown at him in some confusion.

Once they arrived at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Cassandra and Solas took charge of the operation, arranging the mages appropriately. Dorian stood with the mages, his staff in hand. He saw Ashik cast an uncertain look over his shoulder. Their eyes met briefly and the male smiled slightly before turning away, approaching the Breach. Dorian felt confident that the herald would be able to succeed in this venture, though he could not help but feel sympathetic towards him. This was perhaps one of the few times that Ashik's witty personality would be unable to get him out of a rough spot if he failed.

"Mages!" Cassandra called up to them, rousing Dorian from his thoughts. After she and Solas gave them their directions, the mages slammed their staffs into the ground, sending their mana into the Breach just as the herald opened his hand and it glowed green. There was a tense silence and then a sudden explosion that threw everyone to their backs. There was a sound of confusion and Dorian struggled with another mage's robes that were blinding him. He eventually managed to get to his feet and went surging to the balustrade. He saw Cassandra helping Ashik up, who looked dizzy, but uninjured. Above them, there was nothing but a scar in the sky and the green glow had disappeared.

"Amazing," one of the mages whispered. "We did it..."

Afterward, at the celebration in Haven, the Templars and mages in the village collectively joined in spirits and music. Varric convinced Dorian to spend his time at a card game, but after a time, he folded and bid the other men (mostly mercenaries of Iron Bull's) adieu, intending to get his private moment with the herald now that everyone else was too elated to focus on one Tevinter altus. Ashik was easy to find. He was standing near the Chantry, gazing out at the celebrations with a strangely grave expression. "Everyone is celebrating your success and here you are, brooding like a Templar," Dorian said as he strolled up to him. Ashik smiled upon seeing him, the dark expression fading.

"I must be spending too much time in the wrong company."

"A mere hour alone with me should cure that," Dorian told him with a suggestive glance. Ashik's eyes narrowed slightly, his mouth curling in a devilish smirk.

"Is that so? I can believe it."

"What are you two talking about?" Cassandra demanded as she walked up to them.

"Puppies and rainbows, something I'm sure you're not interested in," Dorian said dismissively.

"Who said I didn't like puppies?"

Dorian sighed. "My dear, you really do take things too literally sometimes..."

"Oh...you were joking." There was a sudden commotion of sound that caused the three to turn from their conversation. Haven seemed to go suddenly silent and then screaming was heard outside the gates. Alarm washed over Cassandra's face and she drew her sword. "What was that? What's going on? Cullen!" She spotted the blonde Templar running towards the gates and went rushing after him.

"At least Cassandra is prepared," Ashik said mildly. "We best put on our armor. I have a feeling we may have celebrated a bit too soon."

"You don't think it's the Elder One?" Dorian asked him as they both hurried into the Chantry to get their armor and weapons.

"I don't think anything, usually. But I am hoping it's not. Given what we saw at Redcliffe...I'm not sure that Haven can handle that type of attack from an army. It's barely defensible as is."

"Great attitude from our leader. Very inspiring."

As soon as they were equipped with their necessities, they both hurried to the gates where Varric and Solas had just arrived, also armed for battle. Cullen swept the group with an approving glance and then gestured for Ashik to draw closer. "There's an entire army marching our way, herald," Dorian heard him murmur. "We can't even see who it is or where they're from...but we let in this boy, Cole. He says it is the Templars with the Elder One."

"Perfect," Ashik muttered sarcastically.

"My sentiments exactly. The trebuchets might give us time, but...I'm not sure."

"There's no way for us to protect Haven, Cullen, you know that. The best I can do is launch the trebuchets and bide my time, but you need to get the people out of here. They won't survive against the Elder One – _Haven_ won't survive." There was a tense pause where Cullen seemed to be constructing some sort of plan in his mind. Dorian waited tensely and saw that Cassandra seemed to have noted the same thing in the herald's words as Dorian did. It was clear that Ashik intended to get everyone else out of the way by putting himself in harm's way. While it was certainly the heroic thing to do, it was also a rather stupid thing to do. "Is there a way you can get the people out of Haven?"

"I...remember Chancellor Roderick mentioning taking a pilgrimage that leads out of Haven," Cullen quietly said, "but that is if he's willing to show us."

"Get some of the soldiers together to man the trebuchets," Ashik ordered, "and me and a few in my party will take care of the army. Get the people out of Haven while we're doing that – force Roderick to do it, if you have to. If this is as bad as I think...Haven will have to go under an avalanche. Let's hope not, but I'd prefer we be prepared than not."

"Very well." Cullen was clearly reluctant, but he immediately turned away and began to shout orders. Dorian made his way to the gates with Cassandra, Varric, and Solas as Ashik made to leave. He paused upon seeing them and then inclined his head, noting their determined expressions. The group exited the gates, drawing their weapons. Behind them, soldiers streamed out, running towards the trebuchets.

"Maker preserve us," Cassandra murmured beneath her breath. Dorian glanced at her, but there was no time to talk as the assault began.

The first thing he realized was that the Templars were glowing red. They seemed to be infected with something and when their beasts arrived, red lyrium bursting through their skin, Dorian realized that they had been corrupted with the lyrium. While Dorian had never been a fan of Templars, he had never hated them, either. He could tell that it was difficult for Cassandra to kill the soldiers, but she drove her sword and shield forward determinedly. While Dorian blasted soldiers apart with fire repeatedly, it seemed as though he never had a chance to think or observe any of his companions besides those in his immediate eyesight. Ashik was quick and deadly with his double daggers, slashing and stabbing, moving too quickly for any of the soldiers to catch him. First one trebuchet struck the mountain, then another. They waited for the third trebuchet to launch, to trigger the avalanche that could possibly finish the red Templars, but it never came.

"Retreat back into Haven!" Ashik called out before the next wave came. They hurried back behind the gates and he paused, peering over to where the other trebuchet was located. He swore and then turned to the group. Only a few of the soldiers upon the trebuchets had survived the attack. "Go ahead! Meet Cullen in the Chantry. Cassandra, Dorian, come with me. I need someone to watch my back while I get that next trebuchet going. The rest of you, go on!" Varric hesitated before leaving, but Solas obstinately remained behind, following them to the trebuchet.

As Ashik struck down a red Templar that made its way towards them, Cassandra shoved him forward, smashing her shield into another that made a move towards them. "Get to the trebuchet! Leave this to us!"

Rather than waning, the red Templars seemed to come in more powerful waves. Just as Ashik was about to launch the trebuchet, he paused, his eyes narrowed. They had killed the last red Templar that had invaded the area around the trebuchet, yet it did not seem like a victory. In fact, a strange sense of foreboding came upon the group and Dorian whirled around, clutching his staff, waiting for an attack. Ashik's gaze flew to the sky and then he jumped off the trebuchet, violently shoving Dorian and Solas forward. "Get out of here!" he snarled at them. Both Dorian and Solas stared at him, bemused. Cassandra, however, had also seemed to spot something in the sky and hesitated upon his words, glancing behind her towards the Chantry. "Get to the Chantry – I'll hold them off for a bit longer."

"Are you mad?" Cassandra ground out. "You'll die!"

"Perhaps he will find luck again," Dorian said, grasping her arm, pulling her around. He saw the desperation in Ashik's eyes and knew that standing here arguing would only waste precious time. "Perhaps he will find a way." Cassandra glared accusingly at Dorian, but after Ashik stepped towards her threateningly, brandishing his daggers, she whirled around and charged towards the Chantry. Solas followed after her and Dorian hesitated a moment more, looking to Ashik. He caught the sight of the fierce dragon in the sky and shuddered.

"Go," Ashik told him intensely. "Now!"

Without another word, Dorian turned and fled, purely because the herald had ordered him.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter Two

_The Inquisitor's Choice, Chapter Two_

Dorian clasped his hands around his knee, listening to the soft singing rising in the cold, mountain air. He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he bowed his head. The past hours had been stressful. He had seen the dragon and that monster corner Ashik and had seen Haven buried beneath an avalanche of snow. He had felt quite certain their herald had died, yet the man wandered upon the camp in the Frostback Mountains, bruised, beaten, and nearly frost bitten. The people had determined he was a miracle, something Dorian could understand well; but he knew that Ashik did not see it that way. In fact, it had only seemed to strengthen his resolve against being seen as a religious symbol. He unclasped his hands and then rubbed them together, realizing he had lost all feeling in his fingers. As he was rubbing them briskly together, he saw Solas and Ashik walk back into camp, although Ashik had an unhappy expression upon his face. Dorian watched him settle upon one of the cots, rubbing his face with a hand in exhaustion.

Rising to his feet, he went to one of the fires where he took some heated brandy from one of the mages and returned to Ashik, settling beside him on the cot. Ashik started in surprise at the motion, looking around. Dorian handed him the brandy. "You look like you need this."

"Do I look that bad?" he asked with a laugh, taking the brandy gratefully.

"Let's just say you're not your usual, delicious self." Ashik paused in drinking from the brandy. Dorian saw him smile briefly over the tankard before he drank deeply. Even though he did not know the herald as well as others might – or as long as they might – he had felt a strike of fear course through him at the possibility that he had sacrificed himself for them. He had long resigned himself to thinking him dead after leaving Haven and had been unusually quiet while walking with the rest of the camp, mourning the loss of his friend. At the core of it, he considered the herald a closer friend than most. While he was harboring a rather strong attraction to him, he respected Ashik for his treatment of not only the mages, but of himself. A Tevinter was rarely accepted in the south and even though he had faced nothing but censure from those here, he had somehow managed to maintain his bright attitude. Ashik's flirting and witty demeanor had only boosted his confidence and made him more inclined towards such a personality. It was the first time since coming to the south that he had not felt homesick.

"Should I thank the Maker or Andraste that I'm alive?" Ashik asked him, setting the empty tankard on the ground and sighing, leaning back. "Or was it just a combination of luck and skill?"

"You certainly took a lot of damage from that fall, so it's hard to say. Most men would be dead by now."

"Mmm...So, I'm not average?"

"If you were, I wouldn't be talking to you." Ashik chuckled. "But seriously, whether it's divine providence or just good karma, everyone seems to think you're their miracle to save them from this...Corypheus."

"Yes, so I've been told."

"Not your cup of tea?"

"If I were a miracle, Dorian, I would have been able to save Haven...I would have been able to stop Corypheus then, but I didn't. I don't have the power to do that. I'm actually very weak." He bowed his head, stretching his left hand out that held the anchor. "The only thing that makes me different from you or Cassandra or anyone else is this mark. I'm not sure if that was _luck, _given what Corypheus has said. Sounds like I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Dorian gazed at him and then looked down at his hand. Very carefully, he took his hand in his, folding it between his own. Ashik turned his head to look at him curiously. "Or at the right place at the right time," he corrected softly. "Who knows what he would have done if he had succeeded. You prevented that and have been able to heal the Fade with this. Even if you're not a miracle or sent by Andraste, it doesn't mean you can't stop Corypheus. And right now, that's the most important thing. The people won't remember that, but you will."

"Religious fanatics, every one of them," Ashik sighed, shaking his head. "But they're _my_ religious fanatics, so I guess it can't be too bad." He smiled and covered Dorian's hands with his other one. "Thank you." He stood up, leaving Dorian on the cot as he moved over to where Cullen, Leliana, and Cassandra were standing. Dorian watched him for a long moment and then clasped his hands together, frowning to himself.

_I can't tell...if this is a good feeling to have or not..._

X

Dorian spotted the Warden leaning against the battlements and shielded his eyes to gaze up at him. He had been poking fun at the Warden ever since Cassandra had deferred her duties of traveling with them to him. Skyhold was an impressive fortress and she had claimed that she would need to work with Cullen and the others to prepare it for any attack. She was a diligent worker and, as Ashik often teased, took everything quite seriously. Blackwall added a new dynamic to their party and while Dorian did tend to get a bit annoyed with their arguments at times (just as he was sure Blackwalll did), he rather enjoyed the bickering. It kept things lively. Solas was not as inclined to rise to the bait as Dorian, although he was becoming increasingly more sarcastic, Dorian had noted.

After a few tries, Dorian found himself up to where Blackwall was standing and when he opened the door, the Warden turned and twisted his mouth in distaste. "Just here for mountain air," Dorian cheerfully told him.

"I'm sure. What do you want, Dorian?"

"Alright, alright, what's this nonsense I hear of you asking questions at the tavern about me and the Inquisitor?"

Blackwall frowned. "Just following up on some rumors, that's it. I hear you've been warming up to him. Don't you think you've got something better to do than change someone's sexuality?" Dorian snorted at that. While at Skyhold, Dorian was given ample time to experiment on Ashik and determine such things. Apparently such experiments had not gone unnoticed. Now that the Inquisition had become a more solidified entity within Thedas, it was no surprise that people would begin to get anxious over any possible relationships the Inquisitor might have with others. Dorian had never done anything explicit such as kissing Ashik, but he had gotten into the habit of doing small touches that could be deemed inappropriate by others. Ashik, however, had continued his shameless flirting with Scout Harding and the random merchants that arrived in Skyhold. It was giving others the impression of being a careless Inquisitor interested in flattering the women around the fortress, but Dorian was beginning to believe it was just for show to shield his actual interests.

"Me existing is enough to change someone's sexuality, Blackwall," Dorian told him with a mock pained sigh. "It's hard to be near me. Better watch yourself."

"I'm sure I'll survive," was the sardonic response. "Don't think I haven't noticed you and Iron Bull's conversations. Thought he was only into red heads, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Dorian looked faintly disgusted. While it was true that Iron Bull had been making passes at him and while lying with a Qunari would be an interesting adventure, his attentions had been too focused upon the Inquisitor to give that much thought, something Iron Bull ruthlessly teased him about. "From what I hear, he and Leliana have been having constant fights because she keeps threatening to kill him in his sleep and he keeps begging for her to cut him a little and tie him down." This, actually, was quite true. Leliana, upon hearing that Dorian was on good terms with Iron Bull, had sent a message with him to stop sending crude messages to her or else she would castrate him. The message had only excited Iron Bull, rather than threaten him.

"Hmm."

_Leliana is quite the popular girl around here,_ Dorian noted, catching the interest that lit Blackwall's eyes briefly.

"Anyway," Blackwall said, stirring from his thoughts, "is there anything else you wanted or should I go find somewhere else to find some peace?"

"No need!" Dorian replied with an elegant shrug of his shoulders. "I'm leaving."

He left the Warden on the battlements and found his way back down to the main hall. As he had walked through it, he had wondered where the Inquisitor might be at that time of day. He rather enjoyed accidentally bumping into him and exchanging light-hearted flirting. There was nothing quite so enjoyable as those encounters, especially in secluded areas where he could brush his fingers against him a bit. Really, though, it was more of a torture for Dorian than anything else. Solas made it clear that he was aware of Dorian's lustful intentions, often making cryptic remarks about hunger and other such things. Last time, he had said to Dorian, "It can be difficult when you are denied a treat." It was beginning to grate on his nerves and he was sure Solas was doing it to get back at him for his comments upon his drab apostate clothes.

"...not my place to get involved in this," Dorian could hear Ashik's voice as he entered the main hall. He shut the door behind him and looked around, spotting the Inquisitor standing next to Mother Giselle, a frown upon his lips. While Mother Giselle was respected for her knowledge, Ashik was often seen getting into disputes with her; however, she often apologized and accepted his opinion rather than argue further upon it. Dorian knew, however, that she was not quite as gentle with others as she was with the Inquisitor, having been on the other end of her temper.

"I will give this to you, Inquisitor," Mother Giselle told him, handing him a sleeve of paper. "I would like for you to reconsider. It may be best for the young man's sake...even if you would not like him to return to Tevinter."

_Oh? Talking about me, are you, you clucking hen?_ Dorian wondered, stepping a bit closer to them, glad that he could stay hidden among the few renovating projects.

"What _I_ want has nothing to do with this," Ashik said in obvious frustration. "You're asking me to deceive him for someone I don't even know! And you wonder why I distrust the Chantry so much." She sighed, exasperated by his reaction.

"I do not believe it is deceit if it is with good intentions. But I leave it in your hands, Inquisitor, it is up to you. Please read the letter and make your decision then." She inclined her head and then left him, leaving towards the courtyard. Ashik opened his mouth as if to call something to her and then closed it, releasing a disgusted sound. Dorian watched him open the letter, propping his hand on his hip as he read through it. After he had finished it, he closed it, tapping it on his chin thoughtfully. Even when he was in a bad mood, Dorian found him to be an attractive sight to watch.

"Too much happening around you, Inquisitor?" Dorian drawled, approaching him. Ashik glanced at him through the corner of his eye, not answering immediately.

"Something like that. Do you have a moment, Dorian?"

"What else would I have, stuck in this fortress with nothing but mountains surrounding me?"

"Fair point." He gestured towards a far door near the throne and Dorian, interested in why Ashik felt the need to be alone for the discussion, followed him towards his quarters. He was certain that even more rumors were going to float around and suspected that Josephine was going to scold the Inquisitor later for assisting the inspiration of such rumors. After Dorian had stepped inside the quarters, Ashik shut the door behind him and stepped in after him. "I've just received this letter from Mother Giselle."

"Something fun, I hope?"

"Not according to your definition, no." He handed the letter to Dorian, who took it, glad to sate his curiosity. There had been a million ideas running through his head of what the letter could have contained, but a missive from his father was certainly not one of them. He read through it once, then twice in case he had missed everything. Once he was finished with his second read through, he tucked the letter into his pocket. He could feel Ashik's eyes on his face, watching him carefully. "I'm willing to spare some time for this, if you feel it's worth it."

"Oh, I don't think it's _worth_ it," Dorian said frankly, "but I can't help but wonder what this is all about...whether it's an intended kidnapping, possible murder, or just plain idiocy. Do you mind, though?" He looked to the Inquisitor, feeling strange relying on someone to face his father with him. He did not like to feel indebted to anyone, yet he was unsure of what was to happen at the tavern in Redcliffe, where his father had arranged for him to be met by a retainer. The idea of returning to Tevinter in such a way was unsettling. Once, he might have embraced the thought of returning to his homeland. Now, however, it made a strange, homesick feeling enter his stomach, as though he was leaving his real home.

"Of course not." Ashik leaned his shoulder against the wall. "It's not up to me though, Dorian. This is your battle to face. I'll be there for you if there's going to be a bloody fight we need to get through, but the rest is up to you."

"My knight in shining armor."

"I do what I can," he responded, a corner of his mouth tilting upward.

_I seem to have taken this flirting a little farther than I intended,_ Dorian thought, feeling an uncomfortable stirring in his chest, a pressure that pressed in upon him. He had not even been to bed with the man yet, let alone determined if he was interested in men, yet he seemed to be falling for him already. He almost sighed aloud. _I wish I wasn't looking forward to every moment alone with him when I know it's going to end up the same way it always does. I hate having hope...only to be disappointed._

X

Dorian turned from the book he was perusing, hearing a knock on his door. He had been rather antisocial since returning from Redcliffe and since he had gone ahead of the Inquisitor, he was unsure of when Ashik had even returned. He considered ignoring the door and then decided against it. It had been several days since he had been in this mood. It was time to return to the real world. After all, he could not lose his focus on Corypheus simply because of a personal problem. Suspecting it was one of the annoying servants or perhaps Iron Bull to drag him out to go drinking again, he unlocked the door and was about to tell the Qunari off when he saw that it was, in fact, the Inquisitor standing at his door. Rather than saying anything, he simply stepped aside, allowing him to step inside, shutting the door behind him. Ashik had never visited him in his quarters before.

"Are you okay?" Ashik asked him, standing near to him, his brow creased in worry.

Dorian laughed slightly. "Do you need to ask? How often do _I_ hole myself up in my quarters?" He sighed in a defeated fashion. "My father is a good man...I know this. He has a good heart, but he does not always make the right choices. He raised me well...up until a point. I failed him and he's never gotten over that. I never got to thank you...It pissed me off at first, but I'm glad you made me listen to what he had to say. It made me remember who he was, rather than what he became." Dorian stepped further into the room, stopping at the desk and fiddling with the quill. He had been grateful for Ashik's steady mind at that moment. When his father had stepped into the empty tavern, he had immediately gone into a rage and had unleashed all the pent up fury at him. Ashik had calmed him, had quietly suggested to listen to what he said before they left. At the time, it had felt like a betrayal, as if Ashik had chosen his father's side, but later he realized he was only attempting to appease his father, to try and balance the situation. No matter what Ashik said, he made a fine Inquisitor.

"Everyone makes mistakes...some are just worse than others."

"I know." Dorian looked up from the quill. "Was it like this with your family, too? Or, rather, _is_ it like this?"

"Ah, no." Ashik rubbed his chin absent-mindedly, his face darkening. "My family and I have a mutual hatred for each other. At least your father still cares for you. I've done nothing but rant against the Chantry, fought with my family every step of the way against the Chantry. As far as I can see, it's an institution that sows hatred and dissent rather than what it was established as. They don't see it that way, though. They love their dirty politics and they love their religion. Everything about them disgusts me and nothing about _me_ pleases them."

Dorian considered him, inwardly debating with himself. Right now would be the perfect time to outright ask him whether he was interested in men or not. He had never needed physical comfort as much he did right then. Seeing his father had reminded him of what he was supposed to be and why he was still alone in the world. Hearing Ashik speak of his family so vehemently made him feel as though he had found a kindred spirit; two nobles, rejected by their families for speaking against corruption. So few had been willing to accept him, let alone any men. He knew that if Ashik had no interest in him, he would likely not find any other man so accepting of him. Surely, however, he could not have misinterpreted so much flirting? _Oh, fuck it,_ he decided. He pushed away from the desk, moving towards Ashik. He had half expected the man to give him a blindly innocent look, like a deer caught in a hunter's path. Instead, as he reached for his waist, Ashik reached up and pulled his mouth to his. Dorian was pleasantly surprised and a little triumphant. The feeling was engulfed by desire as their mouths met and Dorian had the sensation of a starving man finally being fed. He pulled the Inquisitor closer, grabbing his butt and pulling him up against his arousal. Ashik uttered a soft moan, giving Dorian the opportunity for his tongue to glide in, tasting him, reveling in the feeling of his tongue touching his.

"I see you like the danger of fire, Inquisitor," Dorian rasped when he drew away before kissing him again. He had no idea how experienced this man was, whether he had even been with a man before, and he knew he was taking it far, far too fast. Yet Ashik was giving and receiving just as greedily, kissing and touching him, his fingers gliding over the muscles of Dorian's shoulders and back, keeping their aroused bodies flush.

"I don't think I'd mind if I got burned."

"Oh, you _are_ delightful." Dorian pushed his hand through his hair and kissed him a bit more savagely. Ashik bit down upon his lip, causing him to utter a groan. "And a tease, I see." He kept him locked in his arms and whenever he tried to slip away, likely to put some distance before they went aflame from the heat of their bodies, Dorian held him fast. After the passion stopped roaring through his head quite so loudly and he had regained some of his senses, he allowed the Inquisitor to ease from him, holding his waist, loathe to remove his hands from him. He released him and smiled, forcing himself to not grab him possessively again. He followed him to the door and leaned against the doorframe, saying, "I have but one question for you before you go."

"Oh? What is it?"

"About Scout Harding..."

Ashik gave him a blank look before comprehension dawned upon his features. His emerald eyes lit up in amusement as he laughed. "It's not easy to be interested in men, even in the south. And especially not if you're from the Free Marches. I felt it was best if I made it seem otherwise. Just in case I misinterpreted you."

"Seems _I_ was the one doing the misinterpretations." Dorian pushed off from the doorframe and pulled him in for a kiss again. _I could do this for days._ "And what about now?" he murmured against his lips. "What will you do now? They'll think a Tevinter has used blood magic on you."

"Oh, it might be fun," Ashik said dismissively. "Another opportunity to piss Cassandra off, I'm sure."

"In this case, I think you're more likely to piss off Blackwall."

_TBC_

A/N: Thanks for the favorites/follows - I _would_ like to know how people like the story, however, whether they think I'm keeping Dorian in character, how the writing is, etc. Please leave a review with some feedback!


	3. Chapter Three

_The Inquisitor's Choice, Chapter Three_

Dorian spotted Solas moving towards him and had half a mind to stand up and begin running. He was not one for fleeing from uncomfortable conversations, but he knew the elf was going to scold him. He shifted in his chair, holding his book a bit more firmly than needed. He knew he was a spoiled brat prone to temper tantrums, but he had not intended to blow one of those tantrums upon his lover in front of two other party members. He could only imagine how awkward it had made Ashik feel, being called out in the middle of Val Royeaux by him with Blackwall and Solas watching. _I should have just accepted the damn amulet,_ Dorian thought, setting his book aside as Solas came to a stop in front of Dorian in the library. "Come to get my advice on women, Solas?" he teased. "Changing that outfit will do you a lot of good."

"Thank you, but _no_. I came to talk about the Inquisitor," Solas told him, a flash of irritation crossing his face at the mention of his clothing. Dorian wondered briefly whether harassing him enough would get him to leave. Recalling the type of harassment a Dalish elf may have already suffered, he discarded that idea and resigned himself to listening to the lecture. "What you did in Val Royeaux was unnecessary. The Inquisitor went out of his way to help you find your amulet and it's obvious you were glad to have it back when he got it for you. You should not have made a scene."

"And _why_ do you care, exactly?" Dorian asked a bit coolly, leaning back in his chair, regarding Solas seriously. "I had told him to stay out of it and he didn't. It was none of his business and he had no right to do it."

"You should be thankful he did. Josephine's been trying to get him to help with her family's finances, but he left it to Leliana to take care of instead. He doesn't take time away from all of his duties for something this mundane unless he thinks it's important. If it had been anyone else, he would not have even bothered, especially since it's in Val Royeaux. I'm sure even you can tell how much he dislikes being around the Orlais nobility."

"So I should be grateful, just because he bothered to do it at all?"

"Are you going to have an attitude again?" Solas questioned, glaring at him slightly. "I assure you that _I_ will not deal with it the same way the Inquisitor did."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." There was a tense silence that hovered over them as they stared each other down. Dorian had not expected Solas to resort to bullying in this conversation. That was usually the type of tactics that Cassandra and Blackwall preferred to use. After a time, Solas turned away from him, stepping away, saying, "The Inquisitor chose you for whatever reason. The least you can do after your display is thank him better for going out of his way. That's all I have to say on the matter. Do with it as you will." Solas glanced at him over his shoulder before leaving the alcove in the library. Dorian sighed, slumping back in his chair. As much as the elf had annoyed him with his holier-than-thou attitude, he knew he was right. He would need to make amends with the Inquisitor for acting the way he had done.

Pushing out of his chair, Dorian went on a search for Ashik, hoping he was not stuck in the war room as he often was lately. He prowled around Skyhold leisurely, not in a huge hurry to bare himself to the other man. Solas had reminded him that any other man fled as soon as Dorian revealed his snarky attitude and quick temper, if they had not already run away. Even though he had more or less publicly humiliated him, Dorian had not heard of Ashik being angry or even speaking harshly of him when they returned to Skyhold. In fact, it could have been as if it had never occurred at all. That both relieved and worried Dorian. He was unaccustomed to it and was unsure if it meant he was done with him because of that or if he had simply become indifferent. As Dorian stepped out into the courtyard, his insides froze at seeing the Inquisitor kneeling beside Adan, the apothecary. It appeared as though they were planting seeds for the gardens. Taking in a steadying breath, Dorian advanced forward until he was standing behind him. "Playing in dirt, are we?" he asked, causing the two men to look up at him. "And here I thought we got dirty enough when outside of Skyhold."

"Being clean doesn't suit him," Adan said, nodding to Ashik. "Not that you can tell half the time, with how dark your skin is."

"Feeling a bit miffed that people can tell when you've been smearing dirt everywhere and I can go to a party looking like this?" Ashik asked the apothecary with a smirk.

"Just plant the damn seeds." Adan stood up with a disgruntled expression, moving a few feet away to collect more seeds and give them some privacy. In spite of the brief spark of jealousy Dorian had experienced in hearing Ashik tease the apothecary, he reminded himself to thank him later for the subtle action.

_Then again_, he mused,_ he could have just heard about Val Royeaux and didn't want to witness a lover's spat._

"So, what's been going on?" Ashik queried pleasantly, rising to his feet and brushing his dirty hands upon his pants. "Come down to help with this?"

"I'm surprised _you're_ doing this," Dorian admitted, eyeing his and Adan's work thus far. "The Inquisitor has a thousand responsibilities and he's sitting in dirt, gardening. We may need to have a talk about your priorities." Ashik chuckled.

"You're beginning to sound like my advisors. They weren't too thrilled, either, but they don't like to get too close to Adan. He likes to provoke arguments with people and has a sharp tongue. Fighting with the apothecary is not something they were looking forward to, if you can imagine."

"Not even Cassandra?"

"Interesting, isn't it?"

"That _is_ interesting." Dorian paused and looked around the courtyard. There weren't too many people in it right now since it was getting late in the day, but enough that their conversation might be overheard. Then again, it might do something to dispel the gossip that was floating around since Val Royeaux. Turning his gaze back to Ashik, he told him, "I wanted to thank you for getting my amulet back for me. I'm rather attached to material things, as I'm sure you know."

"One of your many charms," Ashik said with a smile.

_Definitely not mad at me then, if he's able to flirt like that,_ Dorian thought, a bit more at ease. "Yes, but you didn't deserve that...outburst...of mine. I apologize for that. If you were another man, in a different position, I might not have cared as much. But this...you and me, the Inquisitor and a Tevinter altus...it makes things more complicated. People will look at this and think I'm exerting some power over you, that I'll be controlling the Inquisition behind you and that you're doing things for me because of it."

"I see your point," Ashik said, "but that's not for you to worry about, Dorian. I did it for you because I care about you and it was something you seemed upset about. Or...are you concerned about what people say about you now?"

"I don't care what they say about _me_," Dorian told him fiercely. "I'm used to people hating me and judging me because I'm Tevinter. I don't care about anyone's opinion but yours. As long as you don't see it that way, I don't care. But you're the Inquisitor and it could damage your reputation...and your influence here in Thedas."

"I think my relationship with you has gotten me even more attention than before," Ashik commented, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do you know how many nobles have been writing to Josephine, enticed by the news that the Inquisitor is with a Tevinter? The men are acting outraged, but really they're loving every bit of it. And the women are eating up the rumors that two extremely handsome men are sharing private moments all over the place in Skyhold. It's enough to make their panties wet. As far as Orlais is concerned, this is helping me rather than hindering me."

"Sounds just like Tevinter," Dorian said dryly. "Makes me a bit homesick."

"Take the home from that and I'll agree with your statement."

"Alright, alright...can you forgive me for my temper, at least?"

"Forgive you?" Ashik repeated with a crooked smile. "This would not be fun if not for you unleashing your temper out on me occasionally. I rather enjoy it."

"Let us be sure to find other things that you'll enjoy with me," Dorian suggested as Adan approached them, seeming satisfied that they were not going to get into a fight. "_Soon_, preferably." He left the Inquisitor in his garden, returning inside Skyhold. He had intended for the words to seduce Ashik into lusting after him, but it had backfired somewhat. His own breeches were tight at the thought of eliciting Ashik into a sweating, moaning state of surrender.

Dorian endured conversation during dinner and paced around his own quarters for some time afterward, waiting until he was certain the rest of Skyhold was slumbering. He had never been a particularly patient man and while he had intended to tease and coerce Ashik over the next few days, he found he could not wait that long. Once it was late enough, he left his quarters and headed down to where the Inquisitor's quarters were located. The door was left unlocked, causing him to smile. _Coincidence or an invitation?_ he mused. As soon as he ascended the stairs, excitement stirred within him and when he stepped into the chambers, he found that Ashik was seated at his desk, reading through something with a bored expression. "You're quite the successful tease," Dorian remarked as he strolled to the desk. Ashik looked up, a smile beginning on his lips. "It takes a patient man to deal with that type of teasing." He rounded the desk, slipping his hands along his arms as he leaned down so his mouth was near his ear. "But I am not a patient man, nor a particularly nice one. I wonder if you're prepared to be burned by this fire, Inquisitor?"

"I've been quite ready for that, Dorian."

It was all the encouragement he needed. Dorian, in spite of his high standards and his own impeccably good looks, could not recall being with many men quite as attractive as this Trevelyan lord. He was not accustomed to being with men in such fine physical shape, either, and he touched every place possible, drinking in his appearance, enjoying the taste of his skin, the feel of his naked body close to his. Even though Ashik seemed comfortable and adept, Dorian became quite certain he had never lain with a man before. As he dropped down, pushing him into his mouth, he seemed to go dizzy with desire, his mouth full of his length. His own arousal throbbed in hearing the Inquisitor's breathing hitch, feeling his hands in his hair as he pulled him deeper into his throat. Ashik groaned out his name just as the warm liquid spilled into his mouth. He drank it deeply and it tasted sweet upon his tongue.

When he drew back up, he kissed the Inquisitor to give him a taste of himself, stroking him and then gently rolling him onto his stomach. He hovered above him, his thumb pressing against the sensitive entrance, whispering in his ear, "Am I your first, Trevelyan?" He felt Ashik shiver beneath him, gasp as his fingers opened him, but he did not respond. Dorian smiled at his lack of language. He took Ashik's hips, pulling his ass up and sinking himself inside him, slowly, letting him grow accustomed to the feel of him, opening the virgin entrance up for him.

"Maker's breath," Ashik gasped, his nails digging into the pillows. "Dorian..." He uttered a grunt as Dorian sunk himself entirely inside him. "_Dorian._"

"Vishante kaffas," Dorian swore, closing his eyes, feeling the heat surround him, stilling briefly before he eased himself out and inside him again. Ashik's body was shuddering beneath him, wracked with pleasure. Dorian went slowly at first, fearful he would cum too soon at how tight he was around him. He could feel Ashik pulsing around him, clenching and unclenching and it was torture. As he pumped himself into him, a bit harder, a bit faster, Ashik cried out and Dorian could no longer contain himself. He thrust into him hard and groaned his name as he came, spilling himself inside Ashik.

After he had spent himself, he drew out of him and they made a halfhearted attempt at cleaning themselves up before giving up and tearing the top blanket off and curling against each other. Dorian fell into a surprisingly restful sleep, holding Ashik against him beneath the thin sheet.

X

"Undead, dragons, darkspawn, and archdaemons," Blackwall muttered as they traversed through the desert of the Western Approach. "Things are certainly never boring when it comes to you, Ashik."

"So that's why everyone flocks to me," the Inquisitor remarked. "I bring excitement to their life. Always glad to be of service to people."

"Not as much excitement as you bring to _Dorian's_ life, I'd bet. He's been grinning like a fool for the past few weeks."

"Envious, Blackwall?" Dorian piped up. "Or were you trying to get the Inquisitor for yourself?" Blackwall grunted something foul beneath his breath, but it merely made Dorian laugh. The group fell silent, although Dorian turned his eyes back to Ashik, who seemed amused by the entire exchange. Whatever doubts others had about their relationship before certainly did not exist any longer.

After their lust-filled night together, Dorian had felt the need to ask him where, exactly, he felt this would be going. He was always one for sex and fun and was especially eager to teach Ashik tricks in the bedroom, as the man had admitted to only sleeping with women at his father's insistence before, an act Ashik had found rather distasteful. However, the fear of rejection had been eating at him all morning while he waited for him to wake. He was far too accustomed to men wanting nothing but sex from him and while he had felt small inklings of emotions for them, it simply did not compare to the wave of emotion he was experiencing with the Inquisitor. In other circumstances, he would never have considered baring his feelings so openly, but there was no man he yearned for more, no man to whom he had been so drawn. Even though he had been turned away before and had been forced to turn away, he was not so sure he could handle it as well this time. For once, he took a gamble, hoping in spite of his past experiences with such blind hope.

Ashik had kissed him, softly before telling him he wanted far more from him than just sex. He was as frank as ever, confessing his love for him. It made him appear all the more innocent and untouched by the harsh realities of men and Dorian had gotten so lucky that the Inquisitor had been thrown into his path. If he had been a woman, he supposed he might have cried from elation at the news, but instead he had clasped him close, kissing him, fearful to let him go in case another snatched him from him. In truth, his possessiveness of the Inquisitor had increased tenfold, but then, Ashik's own possessiveness seemed to trickle out after their decision. It was far more subtle than Dorian's, yet enough to make it clear that Dorian was not to be treated as a criminal Tevinter as most had been prone to do.

The memory caused a smile to play at the edges of his mouth and he was sure his daydreaming was being observed by Solas and Blackwall. He was not all that concerned, however. He had no reason to be ashamed at being so close with the Inquisitor and Ashik had made it clear he felt no shame for their relationship. It was gratifying and made everything feel so easy.

"That must be Cullen waiting for us," Ashik spoke up once they neared Griffon Wing Keep.

"Ah, Inquisitor," Cullen greeted when they had drawn close enough to him. He nodded to the other three men before turning back to Ashik. "Hawke and Stroud got here ahead of you, sent a message to Skyhold. We've done as they asked. I think we're well prepared for an assault on Adamant Fortress." He hesitated, his eyes sliding to Blackwall uncertainly. "There...is some concern about the Grey Wardens, though."

"I'm sure there is. Let's get inside the keep to talk, though. Having sand blown into your face consistently gets old fast."

"Of course!" Cullen waited for Ashik to fall in step beside him, the other three men trailing after them wearily. "Stroud and Hawke have been going at it since we got here. Hawke is blaming the Grey Wardens for this mess with the Venatori and Stroud has been blaming Hawke for not making sure that Corypheus was dead before he left Kirkwall. I could use your help with them...it almost makes me wish Varric had come to deal with them, since they're _his_ friends."

"It would be unfair to put all of the credit on either of them," Ashik said to Cullen mildly as they walked through the gates of the keep. "Neither the Grey Wardens nor Hawke are entirely to blame for this. The Templars were taken in just as easily as the Grey Wardens and the mages nearly were, too. Once a poison has been injected, it's hard to stop it."

"Excellent analogy for this. I think they need to hear it. Corypheus has been all over Thedas, gaining followers, corrupting good men and women. Allowing those helping the Inquisition to fall into dissent would only encourage that. More importantly, though, we need to make a move on Adamant Fortress before they can complete that ritual, Inquisitor. I am _certain_ that there are Grey Wardens that will listen to us and work with us. Some of them must see what's happening...just as there were those within the Templars willing to help."

"It was a decision we had to make, Cullen. Choosing a side during war is never easy, trust me. And, at the time, I didn't know Corypheus was out infecting Templars with red lyrium. Nobody did."

"Or that Samson had been picked up by him," Cullen added with a sigh. "I know. I'm not blaming you. I just wish we could have done more, that we had the forces we have now to have done something for them. But I suppose regret doesn't help them, either." Ashik paused in his steps, grasping Cullen's shoulder.

"If there was something I could have done for them," he told him softly, in a tone full of apology, "I would have done it. We had so few people, but you know that I would have tried even with the handful we had."

"By the time we had secured the mages and saved them from the Venatori, there was nothing we _could_ do, Inquisitor." Cullen patted his hand and then turned his back to them, continuing towards the steps that led to the upper level of the keep. "When you're ready, let me know. We'll move our soldiers out."

The Inquisitor sighed, lifting his hands slightly and dropping them in defeat. Dorian surveyed him with a worried expression. He often saw the light-hearted side of his Inquisitor and since they had settled into Skyhold, he had not had to see how the stress of the war was affecting him. He had seen the lengths Ashik went to in assisting his friends and to create bonds with the Inquisition. He knew that, had there been another way, Ashik _would_ have protected the Templars from Corypheus. In spite of Cullen's reassurances, Dorian was certain the commander did not see it the same way and was placing a good deal of blame upon the Inquisitor for his choice. One thing the commander seemed to forget was that if the mages were not with them, they would have been in the hands of Corypheus. Mages could be too impenetrable a force when under such corrupt influence.

"His heart is in the right place," Solas told Ashik, stepping up next to him, "but he is blinded by his own prejudices. Don't let his words effect you too much."

"Thank you, Solas," Ashik told him gratefully. "I don't regret my decision to protect the mages...they needed our help far more than the Templars did. The Templars had a better chance at defending themselves – and there were far more of them than the rebel mages." He shook his head. "I certainly never wanted this fate for them, but I can only sympathize with them to a point."

"What about the Grey Wardens?" Blackwall asked, frowning at him. "You know that you'll be the one to make judgment on them. What are you going to do about them?"

"Right now we're not sure what lies Erimond has been feeding Clarel and the rest of the Grey Wardens. Or...which lies are proving to be so persuasive to her. For now, we can only wait and see. I would prefer to have the Grey Wardens at my side. I cannot blame them for their corruption."

"I think you can," Solas quietly said. "They should not be so ignorant as to turn to magic rituals and demon summoning simply because they believe another blight is coming."

"The Grey Wardens live to serve and protect the people against blights!" Blackwall angrily informed the elf. "Most have seen the type of things that can happen during the blight, the darkspawn that can emerge and tear an entire city apart. How can you blame them for their good intentions?"

"They should know better. What fools would think demons are better than darkspawn?"

"Enough," Ashik cut in sharply, silencing the two. "We already have Hawke and Stroud fighting about this, I don't need you two at it, as well. For now, just rest up and go eat before we head out. I'm going to try and talk to the other two." Blackwall and Solas cast each other disapproving glances, but acquiesced docilely. As Ashik made to follow the path Cullen had taken, Dorian stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. He halted, turning back to face him. "What is it?"

"I would like to see you get some rest before we go there, too," Dorian told him frankly. Ashik smiled and took his hand in his, squeezing it affectionately.

"I will. Once I deal with the other squabbling, I'll take a nap."

"We both know you're lying."

"I have every intention upon getting some sleep in," Ashik released his hand. "Whether it actually happens or not is another matter entirely."

X

Dorian supposed every mage desired the ability to step into the Fade once in their life. Indeed, man had craved to do so for thousands of years and strived to do so. As he walked through the Fade with the collection of men, he felt oddly out of focus and any time he tried to look at something too closely, it seemed to blur and it was as though a million other things were combining so he was unable to see clearly. He turned away from what he was looking at, turning back and recalling why he had started staring around him in the first place. Divine Justinia was an uncomfortable sight to behold and certainly nothing that any of them wished to look upon. It was even more unsettling after they had seen Ashik's memories flash in front of them. Dorian suspected Ashik held a certain amount of grim satisfaction at now possessing proof to show he was not sent by Andraste.

"At least he's shut up for a bit," Blackwall commented in regards to Nightmare. Dorian glanced at him and took notice of the tense set of his jaw. Nightmare had been assaulting Blackwall the last time he had spoken. The more Nightmare spoke, the more subdued the party became. Dorian had not enjoyed the taste of his own fears being thrown into his face.

"You will only be surrounded by loneliness and betrayal," Nightmare had purred to him. "Sadness and deceit. You will never be loved or truly liked by anyone. That person is only using you to his own ends, as has always been done. You will forever be the dirt beneath their shoe, something to be cast aside and openly hated. Darkness awaits you in the future and you have only you and your poor decisions to blame." The words had sunk Dorian into a pit of despair and had absolutely enraged the Inquisitor. The next time Nightmare had sent his demons, they had done very little as Ashik ruthlessly cut them down, spending his angry energy. His sudden lack of control had alarmed everyone and since then the Inquisitor had said little to nothing.

"He gains his power from your reactions, feeding on your memories and fears," the Divine told them presently. "He is strong, but you are stronger. You possess a warm light that exudes and disturbs him. He cannot control you so long as you maintain a hold upon this light."

"I don't think there's even a glimmer of light in me right now," Ashik stated darkly.

The Divine laughed softly. "Anger burns the brightest light of all...especially anger that is inspired by love. He expected fear and darkness from his words, but you responded with rage and the motivation to avenge. I have no doubts that you will be able to stave off Nightmare and his powers." The Inquisitor cast her a dubious look, but kept his opinion to himself. They fell silent once again until they came to a large cavern. Even Dorian could feel the power of the Fade rift nearby. He looked round at the group and saw that Solas had a pensive frown upon his lips, peering at Ashik. It was not the first time Dorian had caught the elf looking at him in such a manner. He wondered what could possibly be causing the stare.

"Nightmare must be ahead," Solas spoke up, causing Ashik to turn to him inquiringly. "We should prepare ourselves. It will not be easy to get to the Fade rift."

"No, it _would_ be too much to expect him to make it easy, wouldn't it?" the Inquisitor remarked in a too-light of a tone.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Inquisitor," Solas sharply informed him. "Nightmare may not let us leave the rift. That could have disastrous consequences on the world outside with Corypheus acting as he is. You are their only hope."

"I'm sure the Inquisitor hasn't forgotten that for a moment," Dorian said, moving forward to step beside the elf. He crossed his arms, staff in hand, and tilted his head to look at Solas, who glared back at him.

"We don't know what we'll be facing when we get to that Fade rift."

"All the better not to assume we're going to die a horrible death."

"This isn't just some Tevinter time magic, Dorian!"

"You think that time magic is that simple?" Dorian returned, his own tone dangerously on edge. "Being thrown into another horrific time where the world is ruled by Corypheus is no more fun than being caught in the Fade where Nightmare is lurking over us." Solas straightened, his mouth thinning into an angry, straight line of disapproval. Dorian turned away from him, satisfied the argument was completed. Ashik was observing them with a wry gaze, as if they were in Skyhold yelling about the quality of clothing.

"I promise you that I am taking this seriously, Solas," Ashik soothingly said. He withdrew his daggers, shrugging his shoulders and sighing, turning away from the pair. "To be honest, though, I'm more afraid I won't be able to keep all of you from dying. I'll be happy if I can at least send some of you through the rift. My own life is really no concern."

"And it should be," Solas said. "_You_ are the one with the anchor, not us. There is no purpose to our return if you are dead, Inquisitor. All of us joined the Inquisition as soldiers...not as friends. Or anything else," he added, shooting a meaningful look to Dorian. Ashik merely shook his head and moved forward, following the Divine. Even if the Inquisitor or Solas had wished to continue the conversation, they had no time. As they exited the caverns, they were halted by the sight of the beasts before them. The Divine, glowing gold and floating before them, simply laughed and moved towards Nightmare.

"Do not fear and remember, you have the necessary light to vanquish him from your heart. Do not let him grab hold...otherwise you cannot survive." There was blinding light and a scream from the oversized creature.

"What the hell is that thing?" Blackwall yelled as he rolled aside from a spider that came skittering towards him. He swung his sword, cutting into it, causing the black creature to screech, startled.

"A crab, right?" Hawke suggested, gutting a spider beside Blackwall.

"Is a crab that fucking big?"

"Don't you think," Dorian bellowed at them, swinging his staff as a fire wall erupted between the group and Nightmare, "you should stop worrying about what it is and just kill it?"

"Looks like the Divine might have done that for us," Stroud said, stabbing into a spider and swinging it into the fire. He came running up next to Dorian, pointing his sword forward. "But you've blocked us off from the Inquisitor! He's fighting Nightmare alone." Dorian quickly turned just in time to see Ashik dart away from a particularly brutal strike of Nightmare's.

"Ugh, vishante kaffas!" he muttered, swinging his hand so that the fire wall dropped. He and Solas remained behind, using their staffs to keep the spiders at bay while the others hacked at Nightmare and dodged Nightmare's magic. Even though he was focused upon the spiders so the warriors would have one less thing to worry about, he kept flicking looks to the group, ascertaining that Ashik was keeping well out of Nightmare's reaches. He was weaker to magic than the others and even though he was as artful and deadly with his daggers as Blackwall was with his sword, he took more damage. If he suffered a bad blow, it might be enough to kill him. Dorian was not in any way prepared to lose him quite yet.

"Nightmare is moving slower," Solas said to Dorian, moving next to him and throwing up a barrier around him and the Tevinter. "We may just see the end of this! But I'm worried about his pet...where did it go?"

"Didn't the Divine kill it?" he demanded, throwing a hand out and setting a group of spiders on fire.

"No...I do not think so."

Dorian frowned, but did not answer, distracted by the sudden appearance of Nightmare next to them. He released a grunt of surprise as Nightmare smashed into the barrier Solas had raised, knocking them to the ground. Both of them were briefly winded and scrambled to get to their feet. As Nightmare raised his hand, his ugly face contorting, his small mouth opening to reveal tiny, pointed teeth, there was a sudden roar and he screamed, whirling around. He was briefly paralyzed by the green light that had formed above him. Dorian grabbed Solas by the arm, dragging him away, hauling him to the other side, as far from Nightmare as they could get while still being able to protect the others with their magic. Ashik was standing on the dais with his hand raised, the anchor in his hand shining bright. Slowly, he lowered his hand and shook it out as if it hurt. The glow faded and Nightmare crumpled to the ground and lay immobile. Ashik gave a grim sort of smile, but a sudden rumble made him wince and his knees buckled. Dorian made to move, but Solas grabbed him, shouting, "No! You'll only put yourself in harm's way!"

"_He_ is in harm's way!" Dorian snapped. He broke away from Solas, running up to the dais. Even as he ran, though, with Solas close on his heels, the three warriors charged up next to Ashik and Blackwall helped the Inquisitor to his feet. The giant crablike beast had reappeared and was blocking their path to the Fade rift. Ashik had a weary, pinched look upon his face as he looked upon the creature.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "but I need someone...to distract it."

"Let me," Stroud immediately spoke up. Ashik turned to him with a hesitant glance. "I have lived my life, Inquisitor. I have done as I wanted on this quest. I expected to die and now I may die bravely. Let me do this. Save the others. And Hawke...help the Wardens, preserve our knowledge and our people." Hawke opened his mouth to protest, but Ashik grabbed him, pulling him away from Stroud, shoving him roughly toward the Fade rift. Hawke stared at him, outraged.

"I have no time for an argument. Do as he says." He nodded to Stroud. "As much time as you can."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Stroud saluted him, hitting his fist to his chest, and then grasped his sword, running to the creature and swinging at its legs, bellowing a war cry. As he did, Ashik ushered the others to run forward.

Dorian waited for Ashik before running towards the Fade rift, keeping a hold on his arm, afraid that if he didn't the man might collapse. He could tell that his leg had been badly injured, mangled from Nightmare's magic. As they ran to the Fade rift, Ashik paused, pushing Dorian forward. "What are you doing?" Dorian snarled in a slightly panicked voice.

"Go ahead of me. Go!" He gave him another shove, enough to make Dorian lose his balance and fall through the rift. Even as he fell, however, he reached his hand out, fearful that Ashik might not follow. He emerged from the rift, rolling onto the hard stones of Adamant Fortress. A hand helped him up and he scrambled to his feet, not even aware of who had helped him.

"Where is the Inquisitor?" a familiar voice murmured. Then, louder and angrier, "_Where is the Inquisitor?_" The tone snapped Dorian out of his daze and he turned to see Cassandra almost spitting the words in his face. She had been the one to help him up and still had her hand on his arm, her nails nearly biting into his arm through the cloth. He opened his mouth to tell her off, but saw the fear reflected in her eyes and realized she was as anxious for the man's life as he was right then. The anger fled from him and he simply shook his head, unsure of how to answer. Raw fury combined with anguish swept over her face and just as she made to grab him, to scream at him, there was another sound from the Fade rift and a body hitting the stones. Both of them turned to see Ashik upon the stones, slowly sitting up.

"Stroud?" Hawke asked anxiously, he and Blackwall taking each arm of Ashik's and assisting him in standing. Ashik glanced at him briefly before raising his hand, closing the rift.

"I'm sorry," was all he said with a queerly blank expression. Hawke dropped his arm, staring at him, a pained look upon his face.

"You should have let me stay. Stroud had far more to live for than I do."

"You cannot measure lives in that way," Blackwall told Hawke in defense of the Inquisitor. It was clear that Ashik had no answer for the champion. "Stroud offered to stay behind, he knew what he was doing, but there was nothing else we could have done."

"We could have stayed and fought it!"

"The Inquisitor can barely stand and we had already pushed ourselves to defeat Nightmare. There was no way we could have survived against it. He would not have made that call if he didn't have to – you know that, Hawke." Blackwall's steady voice seemed to break through Hawke's grief and he lapsed into a despondent silence. The others who had been waiting anxiously for them to return from the Fade cast confused looks around. Dorian caught a glimpse of the Inquisitor's exhausted face and suspected that he would be feeling the pain of Stroud's death later.

"Where is the Archdaemon?" Ashik asked quietly, looking to Cassandra in question.

"It must been after you," she answered. "After you disappeared, it left the fortress. There...is the matter of the Grey Wardens to consider now, too. We'll need to figure out what to do with them. Just so you are aware." She cast a look behind her at the Wardens that were hovering feet away, watching the Inquisitor anxiously.

"I'll do that now."

"You are in no condition – "

"Worried? For me?" Ashik withdrew his arm from Blackwall, straightening and wincing slightly.

"You're bleeding all over the place."

"Very little of the blood at Adamant is mine, Cassandra," he told her, stepping past her with a slight limp. Cassandra followed him, a cross expression on her face. "It's better we handle the Wardens now rather than later. They've just seen their leader eaten alive by a dragon after being corrupted by a Venatori. It's better to put it all on them now rather than prolong it."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Excellent question. I'll let you know if I figure it out before I talk to them."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter Four

_The Inquisitor's Choice, Chapter Four_

Dorian stepped into the tent, letting the flap hang behind him. After admitting the Wardens into the Inquisition as free allies, they had set up camp to allow Ashik to rest and heal a bit. The Wardens were told to collect and pack their things for the journey to Skyhold and a good deal of them left with Cullen and his forces. Cassandra and Fiona and her mages had remained behind to watch over the camp and escort the remaining Wardens to Skyhold. Blackwall and Hawke had disappeared during the night and Dorian suspected they had left with Cullen. It was clear that Hawke needed time to mourn the death of his friend. Blackwall was easier to speak with than Solas or Dorian. Solas held no sympathy for mortal deaths and Dorian was too concerned about the state of his Inquisitor to comfort the Kirkwall champion.

Presently, Dorian was standing in the middle of the vast tent, watching said Inquisitor sleep. They had set up a comfortable chaise for him to sleep upon, pulled out of the fortress, no doubt. Solas had applied herbs and fed him a potion before healing the superficial damage with a spell. It would be a few days before Ashik would be able to walk without pain in his leg. Dorian sighed softly and then knelt next to the chaise, reaching out and brushing his fingers over his cheek. He should have been thankful that it was merely his leg that had been harmed, but even that small injury caused him anxiety.

Ashik stirred, turning his head to blink blearily at Dorian. A slow smile curled his lips upward. "How terrible do I look?" he asked.

"Not much worse than me," Dorian replied. "And since I look handsome at all times, that can give you a good idea."

"A better answer compared to the last time I was set up in a camp like this."

"You had also been through quite a bit more, if you recall." Ashik chuckled, sliding up so he was sitting up. He gestured for Dorian to join him on the chaise and the Tevinter obliged him, sliding an arm around him and pulling him closer so their heads were touching. "Are you alright?" he asked him softly.

"Any decision I make ends up hurting someone in the end. I never wanted Stroud to die there. I tried to wait so that I could at least try to bring him with me or...to bring his body back for a proper burial. I couldn't wait any longer, though. It felt as though the rift was fading and there was no way I could run fast enough to grab him."

"I had figured that was on your mind." Dorian reached up, taking his face in his hands. "You have made better decisions than other men would have in those situations. I couldn't do it and nobody else could have, not even Hawke. The Inquisition is where it is _because _of your decisions. It could not have gotten here without you."

"You always know the right thing to say, Dorian."

"I _am_ the best, you know," he reminded him with a slight smile. He leaned in, kissing the Inquisitor softly. When he withdrew, he rested his forehead upon his. "When you didn't come out of the rift after me, I was scared to death, thinking you had died with him. I'm selfish, I know, but as long as you lived through that, that's all I cared about."

"It's a good thing I like your selfish side."

Dorian laughed slightly. "Nobody else other than you could find enjoyment in my faults...could see them as benefits rather than the flaws they really are. I may be handsome and charming, but I do not have the talent you do for luring people in and keeping them near me. I'm too good at being an ass. I could never find someone as...accepting...as you. And all I could think about when I came out of the rift was that I had lost you, amatus."

"You will never lose me," Ashik assured him, pulling his mouth to his again. "I promise."

"That's a promise that can easily be broken if Corypheus gets his way."

"All the more reason to stop him, then."

Dorian grudgingly smiled, cheered by his words in spite of himself. Just as he moved to kiss him again, there was a call outside the tent, "Inquisitor? Are you awake?" He sighed slightly, glancing at Ashik who gave a rueful grin. Dorian rose to his feet, stepping away slightly as Cassandra popped her head in, peering inside the tent. She glared disapprovingly at Dorian and then the rest of her body appeared as she moved inside the tent. "I'm glad to see you are well."

"As well as I can be after almost getting killed by an Archdaemon and a Fear Demon," the Inquisitor told her with a smile, bracing his hands upon his knees. Cassandra released an exasperated sigh.

"I knew you'd be difficult the first time you revealed this morbid humor of yours when the Breach was in the sky," she said. "You would think I'd get used to your bad jokes, but my tolerance for them is decreasing rather than increasing."

"I was hoping you might start making jokes, too. You have made one before, you know. After we dealt with the Lord Seeker. You should really think to make more like that. I'd bet less people would be afraid of you."

"Fear and intimidation are two different things, Inquisitor," she informed him in a brittle tone, "and they suit my purposes just fine." She looked again at Dorian, who simply smiled at her encouragingly, a subtle indication that he had no intention of leaving the tent. She released another sigh, raising and dropping her hands as she shook her head, turning back to Ashik. "The reason I came in here was to discuss the Grey Wardens with you, Inquisitor. I'm sure you can guess what I'm about to say."

"I have an idea."

"I supported your decision to help the rebel mages, even though I was not sure if it would turn out well. _This_, however...these fanatical Wardens not only engaged in blood magic, but nearly made it possible for Corypheus to obtain his demon army! And you are simply excusing their behavior? Thedas will begin to see the Inquisition as nothing more than an institution out to fix the messes of everyone else and integrating them without even a slap on the hand. The Wardens are naïve and single-minded. If they are given another opportunity to destroy the Blight, they will likely take it and we'll be in this same mess. You should have exiled them!"

"And what about Archdaemons?" the Inquisitor asked calmly. "If we banished the Wardens and another Blight _does_ occur, then who will take care of it? Nobody else is trained in that and nobody else has dealt with both as effectively as the Wardens."

"And nobody except for us can _handle_ the Wardens!" she lashed back angrily.

"I'm sure others have the abilities to take them down, Cassandra. We're not gods and they're just men. They can be dealt with again, if necessary. But now they at least know the risks of going to such extremes. They'll not do so again so lightly. Right now, the Wardens are a shadow of what they once were. They killed their own and too many of their own people have died. They're not a risk."

"But they _could_ be and that is the problem! If they rebuild and become strong again, they could throw Thedas into disarray."

"The Wardens didn't do it to hurt anyone. They did it because they thought they were doing the right thing. It's a much different story where the Seekers and Templars are concerned." He released his knees, his face set into hard angles. It was clear that his tolerance for the conversation had ended quicker than usual, likely because of his injury and their harrowing experience in the Fade. "Most of the Seekers were too blind by greed and hungry for power to think they were doing anything wrong until they were being slaughtered. The Templars could have rebelled, but they followed blindly and let themselves be corrupted. Both of them could have helped to handle the Breach, to stop the civil wars in Orlais or Fereldan, but instead they stayed silent. The Wardens thought they were doing what was best for the people, sacrificing themselves for a necessary cause. Fiona was trying to protect her people before the Templars destroyed them – she thought she had no choice but to join the Imperium. You are too blinded by your own biases to see this!"

"And does anything you say sound unbiased?"

"Far more than you!" he snapped back. "You think these people are desperate, but they are also more loyal to the Inquisition than I think the Templars or Seekers would have been. Their position makes them more likely to prove themselves worthy. I would trust them with my life before I would any member of the Templars or the Chantry, for that matter!"

Cassandra shook faintly with rage before she whirled around to look at Dorian, who had been a silent spectator to the argument. "This is all your doing!" she accused.

"Mine?" Dorian blankly said.

"If he had not gotten involved with a mage – had not been corrupted by you – "

"Say it plainly, my dear," Dorian said, spreading his hands out. "Say what you think is going on."

"I know exactly what is going on, Dorian," she hissed at him, taking a threatening step towards him. Thankfully Dorian was accustomed to Cassandra's rages and had witnessed her attempting to beat Varric on several occasions to know how to handle her. Rather than back away as she intended, he stood his ground and met her gaze unwaveringly. Even though her eyes flashed fire at him, he sensed a strange depression within her, as if he had taken something dear from her. "_Everybody_ knows what is going on and _nobody_ trusts your intentions. The only reason you got this close to the Inquisitor is for your own means. Anyone can see what's happening. When there's a decision to be made, he defers to _your_ opinion rather than his advisors!"

"You are no longer my advisor, Cassandra," Ashik reminded her before the conversation could escalate further. "You stepped down from that position when we came to Skyhold. Leliana and Josephine have agreed with the majority of my decisions – and I rather think Leliana, at least, will have my back on this one."

"Do I need to be your advisor to give me input? I thought I was – " She halted abruptly, stiffening. After a pregnant pause, she simply shook her head and backed away from them. "Nothing I say will sway you," she said at last. "Excuse me." She whipped around, violently throwing the tent flap up as she hurried away. Dorian watched her, his brow puckered in worry. He was certain he had not mistaken that look in her eye, the direction her words were taking. He caught a glimpse of the Inquisitor resting his face in his hands wearily.

"Don't follow her," he said as Dorian made to leave the tent. Dorian stopped with his hand upon the flap, looking to Ashik. He had lied back down on the chaise and was rubbing his forehead with his palm. "You'll only agitate her further."

"I'll just be a moment," Dorian told him before leaving.

He did not immediately try to find Cassandra, giving her time to cool off before he made a better search for her. He found her at the edge of the camp, sitting on a wooden box used for transporting lyrium for the mages. She spotted him and gave him a warning glance. Rather than heeding it, he stepped up beside her, clasping his hands behind his back and staring out at the desert of the Western Approach. Neither of them spoke, barely acknowledging each other's presence. After a while, Dorian heard her shift and when he glanced at her, she was staring out at the sand dunes, as well. "My reasons for treating you the way I do – " she began roughly.

"I already know," he sighed, riding over any of her other words. He bowed his head, putting together his thoughts. Even though there was much he wanted to say, it was hard to determine what would be appropriate for a woman like Cassandra. Instead, he asked, "When did you know? That he was...?"

"I never knew," she murmured. "Not until you showed up, not until rumors began about you two. This...thing, this venture into the Fade...I thought he was dead." Dorian raised his head, tilting it slightly so that he might see her better. She had her hands clasped between her knees, her elbows resting against her thighs. She had the tortured look of a woman caught up in emotions she had little to no experience with, ones that Dorian himself had been grasping at in the past months. "I have never had a good relationship with the Inquisitor...not really. He and I have always fought, but he was the only one that could tease me and joke about it later. He never took my words to heart...even though I took some of _his_ to heart."

"Ah. His flirting?"

"He has been very supportive of me, been willing to listen as I struggled with the Chantry and how to define myself. Nobody else has been so understanding..." She laughed bitterly. "Or so damn sweet and charming." Cassandra's hands tightened and she clenched her eyes tight. "I lied to myself...I told myself there was no way he could be interested in you. It only hurt me in the end. He has been very open about it, I just didn't want to believe."

Dorian found himself feeling strangely ill at ease. He had not given much thought as to what to say to Cassandra when he faced her, but he certainly had not expected her to admit to so much; yet he was glad that she did. For once, she seemed human in her confessions. The feelings Dorian had locked deep in his heart for the Inquisitor were ones that he was seeing reflected upon Cassandra's face, hearing raw in her voice. It was unsettling, realizing that he was not the only person that felt so strongly about Ashik.

"So," he concluded, "you fell in love with him?"

Cassandra looked up at Dorian, meeting his eyes. "You love him," she stated. "You can understand why I would. Can you really blame me? I thought I was stupid, falling for the leader of the Inquisition...how more foolish could I get? But I wanted it so badly...and when I saw how happy he made you...I wanted it even more." She straightened, glancing over her shoulder at the desert again. "I considered killing you."

"Wonderful."

"Obviously I dismissed the thought."

"Please, don't keep me in suspense. Any particular reason _why_? Some merciful part in your soul?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she muttered, returning her gaze to him. "I left it alone because of him. I don't think I could ever have made him as happy as you make him, Dorian. Even if he was interested in women. Savor that, because it's not something I _want_ to admit."

"I think I will savor it, thank you very much." He paused, hesitating. "He does...care for you, you know." Cassandra narrowed her eyes warningly at him. "I'm not playing a prank on you. He goes out of his way a lot for you. Going after the Lord Seeker...tracking down those rogue Templars...he did that to ease your mind, because he cares. He also wouldn't bother defending his reasons to you unless he thought your opinion mattered. Even though you can be bullheaded, he still sees your worth. If things had been different, if this were a different life, he would have chosen you. I'm sure of it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he likes a challenge," Dorian said with a quirky smile, bowing slightly to her in respect. "He could have gone for someone easy like Iron Bull, but instead he went for the spoiled, hated Tevinter with his selfish, bratty temper. You have to admit that even for someone as patient as Ashik, I'm quite a handful."

"Yes, I'm sure he has his hands full with your mood swings, Dorian."

"As much as he would have his hands full with _yours_, my dear."

Cassandra blinked, startled by the comparison. She seemed to contemplate it and then released a heavy sigh, looking away from him irritably. Dorian smiled, knowing that her silence was one of concurrence, rather than disagreement. After a time, she asked him, "Shouldn't you be getting back to him? Why did you even come out here?"

"It's...unnerving...to see someone feel as strongly for him as I do," Dorian replied hesitantly. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"As long as he is alive and happy," Cassandra told him quietly, "I will be."

X

"Inquisitor, do you not think there is a better way to get up there?" Cassandra was asking as Dorian and Solas rounded the corner. Since Adamant Fortress, Cassandra had demanded to be allowed to come along with them on their adventures in the wilderness. Blackwall was obliged to give up his position a time or two, as he had become interested in speaking with Dagna, the arcanist. The other members were fairly certain there was more than intellectual talk happening between the two according to what Harritt had been reporting.

"Do you see a better way than this ladder?" Ashik asked as he moved towards the rather decrepit ladder. They had come to the elven ruin in the Emerald Graves to see if the red Templars had been to it yet. The problem, however, was that they were finding trouble getting inside. The ladder seemed to be the only way in, yet it certainly did not appear safe.

"No, I don't see _any_ way, actually."

"Then this is the best way."

She made an annoyed sound, raising her sword and shield angrily and then turning. Dorian could barely see her face through her helmet. As it was, however, he did not need to see her to sense her frustration coming off in waves towards him. Solas glanced at him and took a step away, as if he held the Blight. Cassandra pointed her sword at Ashik, who was testing the ladder, stepping on it and putting some weight upon it. "Are you planning to do something about him?" she demanded.

"I hope you're not talking to me," Dorian said, raising his eyebrows slightly as he leaned against his staff. "We all know he does as he wishes, _when_ he wishes."

"That doesn't excuse him!"

"The Inquisitor can be an impenetrable force," Solas remarked, "when he wants to."

"And ladders seem to ignite that in him," Dorian added jauntily.

"You're all being replaced when I return to Skyhold," Ashik said to them over his shoulder as he placed all of his weight upon the ladder and began climbing it. "I can find more loyal companions to – " There was a sudden crack and the ladder broke from the top and sent him and the remaining lower half of the ladder flying backwards. Cassandra scrambled out of the way and Ashik jumped from it, landing nimbly and rolling away to absorb the impact of the fall. The group exchanged a look and then edged closer to him where he was lying. He rolled over onto his back and sighed. "Not one word. Just find me another way into the damn ruins."

"'The Inquisitor was _hilarious_,'" Cassandra grumbled as she walked away from him. "That's what they'll say when your story is passed down."

"Well, they certainly will have an anti-hero on their hands," he said, getting to his feet lithely. "I fall from the sky, I complain about it, then I make bad decisions, and somehow people still follow me. Does this add up to any heroic story you've heard told, Cassandra?"

"I'm not listening to him anymore," she said to Solas, who stifled a chuckle, raising a fist to cover his smile.

After they eventually found an entrance into the ruins from a vellfire rune, they entered the elven ruins and discovered the red Templars within. It was an easy feat to dispense of them and collect the elven artifact for the Inquisition. They were still unsure why Corypheus seemed so obsessed with lurking in elven ruins, but the artifacts seemed to be the key based upon the correspondence letters that Samson had been sending his men. The more they came in contact with the red Templars, the closer they seemed to get to Corypheus and his army and the closer they got to eradicating his forces.

That night, as they slept in camp in the evening, Dorian stood at the edge of the ruins the camp was set up in, gazing out into the grove of trees. He crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the pillar, drawing his eyes up towards the tops of the trees. It was almost oppressively dark here, where not even moonlight seemed able to pierce through the thick leaves of the trees. Dorian had never been particularly comfortable in the Dales and especially in the Emerald Graves. The thought of millions of elves buried beneath where he slept, that these trees were the embodiment of ancient Dalish, unsettled him deeply. He was only thankful that it was not _his_ people for once that had been the cause of such death and destruction, but the Chantry instead. Dorian turned slightly to look at Ashik, who was talking with the requisition officer, leaning against the table as she indicated something to him. _Not my people,_ he thought, _but his. I can only imagine how he feels about that_. Dorian did not need to imagine too much, though. Ashik was very vocal in his disapproval of the Chantry, partially due to historical prejudices, but also his own familial issues.

As if feeling his gaze upon him, the Inquisitor's eyes flickered up from the table and his lips curved in a pleasant smile when he caught Dorian looking at him. Dorian returned the smile with his own saucy, inviting one before he turned back to the grove. There were thousands of atrocities that had happened in Thedas and the Dales and new ones that were occurring daily, yet Dorian had an odd inner sense of peace that he knew had everything to do with that man.

He had been lost in his thoughts for some time before Ashik joined him, coming to stand beside him. "I could get tired just from watching you work all day long," he teased the Inquisitor. "There's not quite a sight like it – you running around, chatting to people and trying to keep the Inquisition intact."

"I'm glad you approve," Ashik told him mildly, "since you're running around with me half the time."

"And the other half I get to watch you. A fair exchange." Dorian searched his face in the dark and saw a faint shadow in his eyes, subtle enough that anyone else might have missed it. He glanced behind and saw that Cassandra had already retired to her tent and Solas was sitting by the fire with his arms clasped around his staff. The Dalish mage did not even seem aware of anyone else's presence, staring fixedly into the fire. Dorian returned his attention back to Ashik, asking in a soft tone, "But, really. What is on your mind?"

"There was a letter waiting for me from Josephine. She's secured an invitation to the Winter Palace from Grand Duke Gaspard. I think you can guess why _he_ is inviting us and not Empress Celine."

"Ah, because of those dead bodies in the Exalted Plains? That really was the worst bit of adventuring I've ever done aside from that mess in the Fallow Mire. I don't want to go anywhere that the undead are popping up ever again. It's hardly romantic."

"Sweet Maker, you sound like Scout Harding," Ashik laughed. "I'm sure that you will be able to find the romance at the ball, at least. Nothing quite like possible assassinations, backstabbing, and some vicious gossip to put you in the mood, hmm?"

"Sounds exactly like Tevinter. I'm sure my pants will fly right off."

"Let's hope they do in front of the right person."

_TBC_


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! :) I'm so glad you're all enjoying my first Dragon Age story!**

_The Inquisitor's Choice, Chapter Five_

The Winter Palace was, by all accounts, a magnificent piece of architecture. The nobles, the drinks, and the general splendor of the place were enough to make anyone breathless with awe. Thankfully, Dorian was not an easy man to impress and as he followed Ashik into the vestibule, he cast a critical eye around. He could hear nobles murmuring around them and saw more than a few of those nobles sending shocked glances towards Dorian. Anyone else looking towards Dorian were sizing him up interestedly and then inspecting the Inquisitor with a curious eye. Recalling the letters that Ashik had mentioned Josephine receiving about their ambiguous relationship, Dorian could not help but smirk in amusement.

"Ugh," Cassandra muttered behind Dorian, "could they be any more obvious in their stares?"

"Nothing quite like the Orlesian court to put you in the spirit of war," Solas said to her in a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"Or make you loathe it even more. The way they act as if murderer and treasonous plots are some kind of Game is revolting. I've never had the patience for these people. I still can't believe that Josephine likes this kind of garbage."

"Better her than you, Seeker. I think there would be a lot more noble blood spilled if it were up to you."

"Try _all_ noble blood and then I would agree with you."

"You're certainly lively early in the evening, Cassandra," Ashik said as they paused at the top of the steps where they would be meeting his three advisors. He leaned his elbow on the balustrade, clasping his wrist loosely. "You must be eager to get in the thick of it."

"I'm eager to get out of this place," she corrected him swiftly, an annoyed frown upon her lips. "Orlesian court and politics makes me sick to my stomach. We would be better off if the entire thing collapsed." A noble passing by them gave a startled look and she glared at him. "Was I talking to you? Move along!" The noble hastily picked up speed with a scandalized look towards Cassandra.

"I can see the court is going to love us already."

"Your success tonight will depend upon it," an accented voice informed him. The group turned to see Josephine arriving at the top of the steps with Leliana and Cullen in tow. "There is nothing more frightening than the possibility of insulting an important noble, Lord Trevelyan, as I'm sure you know."

"I think you'll find the nobility in the Free Marches to be a lot less..." He looked around, searching for a word to describe the Orlesian nobility.

"Stupid?" Dorian suggested helpfully.

"Yes, let's go with that," Ashik decided before turning back to Josephine. "If the nobility in the Free Marches get offended, it's usually over something with some kind of ground. Familial feuds, land disagreements, that sort of thing. Not whether I wore the wrong shoes or dropped a spoon."

"Even so, you know the type of things that _can_ cause the court to lash out at you and that is comforting, at least. They will not hesitate to cause harm or speak against you if you step even the slightest bit out of line. You must be cautious tonight, Inquisitor." Josephine had such an earnest expression upon her face that it made Dorian wonder just what she expected to happen that night.

"I'm used to people trying to kill me, ambassador," Ashik flippantly answered. "I'm sure I can handle myself well enough. If the entire court decides to go after my life, I'll feel right at home. It'll be like I'm out in the middle of a red Templar encampment."

"Just try not to yell, 'Die, you filthy lyrium scum' while at court," Cullen spoke up with a chuckle. "They might not take kindly to that."

"Oh, very well, I'll be a gentleman." The Inquisitor straightened from his lounging position on the balustrade just as Gaspard came into sight, strolling towards the ballroom doors. Ashik spotted him at the same time the man saw him and he raised his hand in acknowledgement. "I had best go entertain our friend, then, shall I?" He slipped through them, stepping towards Gaspard, who bowed to him in greeting.

Josephine sighed, clasping her hands anxiously. "Andraste watch over us all," she whispered.

"I think the Inquisitor's charm will work in his favor here, Josie," Leliana reassured her. "Gaspard seems to have taken a liking to his sarcasm, at least, otherwise he would not have been so eager."

"Lord Trevelyan has never been at Orlesian court before, though. He has never played the Game and does not know what to expect. And there are other...things...that might bring him trouble during tonight. Things that he might not feel comfortable speaking about yet." Dorian did not miss the subtle way her eyes slid to him, but chose not to speak up against it for the time being. He had known before arriving at the Winter Palace that his presence alone would have caused some whispers, even without his relationship with Ashik. The idea of a Tevinter altus being so involved in the Inquisition was shocking enough; knowing that the same man was warming the Inquisitor's bed would be enough to cause a panic.

"The Inquisitor has had to deal with more cutthroat people than the Orlesians before," Cassandra intercepted before Josephine or Leliana could pursue that particular topic further. "If he can handle the Chantry, Templars, Grey Wardens, _and_ demons, he can handle these idiots that think they are so clever in their murder schemes."

"Someone might hear you!" Josephine hissed, although Leliana simply looked amused.

"I hope they do! They think they're so dangerous and you talking about the Game like this only gives them power when they're nothing more than a bunch of blithering idiots pretending to be powerful. They have no armor, no real weapons, no protection except for the thin line of what is appropriate in court. If there are enough people willing to step over it, they would all be killed and they would deserve it."

Josephine's nutty complexion had turned a shade paler than usual. It was clear she had never had anyone be so blunt to her in regards to Orlesian politics. Neither Leliana nor Cullen attempted to intervene to quell the conversation and Dorian suspected it was because the spymaster and commander felt similarly to Cassandra. Solas appeared indifferent to the conversation, watching Ashik and Gaspard instead. Dorian glanced over at them and frowned when he saw the military commander lean in close to the Inquisitor, their heads nearly touching, a conspiratorial air around them. Whatever Ashik had said seemed to entertain Gaspard and he laughed, looking far too pleased for Dorian's liking.

"Regardless of those facts," Josephine at last said, bringing Dorian's attention back to their group, "we are still obliged to play the Game while we are here, Lady Cassandra, and so does the Inquisitor."

"'The Game!'" Cassandra muttered disgustedly to herself as Josephine turned and started towards Ashik and Gaspard, having given them enough time alone to talk. Leliana smiled at Cassandra and inclined her head, following the Antivan.

"I like it as little as you do," Cullen told her, "but Leliana and Josephine both think that using the court politics will work for our advantage, to keep Orlais stable and willing to support the Inquisition. The Inquisitor is willing to follow their instructions...it may be best if we do the same."

"I never said I wasn't going to, I just find calling this 'politics' ridiculous!"

They were not given a chance to continue the conversation, however, as Ashik gestured for them to follow. Gaspard had already entered the grand ballroom, with Josephine and Leliana following closely behind. The remainder of the group joined him inside the ballroom and after introductions, they stepped across the dance floor to greet Empress Celine. Dorian's first impression of her was that she rather enjoyed becoming embroiled in the politics of the court. While Gaspard had no patience for the civilities that the other nobles had exchanged, she spoke with a light, distinguished air and her words said more than was initially apparent. Josephine had no reason to worry, however, as Ashik slipped gracefully into the role of a diplomatic Inquisitor as easily as if he always spoke so eloquently. Dorian admired his ability to smoothly maneuver the conversation to subtly warn her without saying hardly anything.

"We are looking forward to seeing you dance tonight, Inquisitor Trevelyan," the empress concluded, smiling at him. "We are most interested to see how skilled a military man may be in the ballroom."

"I am sure I will pale in comparison to Lord Pavus," Ashik returned with a smile. Dorian blinked, surprised, and Celine raised her eyebrows ever so slightly, turning her eyes to the Tevinter interestedly. "He is far better a dancer than I."

"It is sometimes necessary to have a more experienced dancer in order to learn certain techniques," she loftily said. "Such elegance and light steps create an appeal that is undeniable, yet deceitful in nature."

"Thankfully, technique makes up only a small portion of dancing abilities, and can easily be overlooked when in the ballroom."

"I could not agree more, Inquisitor." She extended a hand out towards the steps. "Please, do enjoy the rest of the ball. I look forward to speaking with you after the negotiations with my cousin are completed." Ashik bowed and stepped away, moving from the dance floor. The others followed him, Dorian a bit more slowly. He could feel even more eyes on him than before and wondered whether Ashik had done it to avert their attention from him to Dorian or if it had been to quell any questions on the rumors. That entire conversation, while seeming just about dance partners, made Dorian rather certain that the rumor of Celine and Briala was not as false as it could have been. She had been warning Ashik against involvement in Dorian from her own experience, yet was strangely willing to acquiesce in the end.

"That was most foolish of you, Inquisitor!" Josephine muttered once they had stepped outside to one of the balconies. "The court will not look upon this favorably."

"I'm sure a great deal of them will eat it up and you know that, too," he answered with an unbothered air. "I'm not too concerned about their opinion right now. You told me before we came here that I would have an advantage for being a Trevelyan and they seem to be enjoying the Inquisition's presence well enough. We're unknown to the Orlesian court except for what they've heard through our work in Orlais and Fereldan. Besides, if we eavesdrop and search around enough, we can pick up some dirt that Leliana can spread to give us some credibility in the court."

"And what about when you _do_ dance?" she demanded. "Empress Celine will expect you to dance with Dorian!"

"And?"

"You are not _really_ – "

"I fully intended to dance with him and no one else while we were here," he interrupted mildly, as if he were doing nothing more than stating a purely obvious fact. When she opened her mouth to protest, Gaspard stepped outside towards them, forcing her into quiet.

"I must say, I _did_ wonder whether that rumor about your preferences was true, Inquisitor," Gaspard commented. He eyed Dorian and then seemed to dismiss him, looking back to Ashik. The snub caused a beginning bubble of jealous irritation to form within the Tevinter. "It is a most pleasant surprise. The court will be talking about your confirmation all evening. It will certainly give you enough sway in the court to where your companions may have their hands full of the nobility wanting to pry into your personal affairs. It will also give you enough cover to do some...searching, if you understand."

"Into Briala, you mean?" Ashik queried with an arch of a brow.

"Yes, exactly. She is well liked by the elven servants here. If I were to guess where she would put her power, it would be with them. I would start with them, see if you can find anything out. If you need anything, I'll be here in the ballroom after the negotiations."

"I'll see what I can find out, but I'd better not be wasting my time."

"I should hope not," Gaspard said, shaking his head. "If Briala isn't trying to sabotage the negotiations, I would be quite at a loss to know _why_ she even bothered to come. She is far too skilled at the Game to simply let this be. If I were here, I would not be so eager to do so." He made to turn, to join the empress and Briala and then paused. "I would not say no to a dance with you, either, Inquisitor, if you have a mind. I may be more..._experienced_." He left then, leaving Ashik staring after him blankly.

"What just happened?" he asked the group at last, an uncertain look crossing his features.

"I think the duke is trying to usurp Dorian's position, as well the empress's," Solas said with a tiny little smirk.

X

Dorian rotated the goblet in his hand idly, a scowl set upon his face. For the most part, the nobles had avoided him. A Tevinter altus in the Orlesian court was as sacrilege as a naked Andraste painted in the Chantry, if not more so. He had set himself up comfortably in the courtyard, far away from the ballroom and Gaspard, perfectly situated where he could listen to the bard without interruption. Since they had all separated, Dorian had not seen Ashik and he had been imagining horrible thoughts that Gaspard had caught him in a corner and was trying to seduce him somewhere. _More experienced...,_ he recalled to himself. _I'll bet you think that's all you need to get him interested in you, don't you? Cocky bastard. _

The thought made him shudder with rage. He took a deep drink of the spicy alcohol, glaring at nothing in particular. He heard a high-pitched giggle and looked to the doors to see the subject of his thoughts being surrounded by the three handmaids of Celine's. The three similarly-dressed women sauntered back inside, giggling and looking at the Inquisitor coquettishly over their shoulders. Dorian was happy to find that he seemed oblivious, searching the courtyard with a puckered brow. The expression cleared as soon as his eyes landed on Dorian and he approached him, moving to stand next to him.

"Doing alright?" Ashik asked him, clasping his hands behind his back and looking at Dorian with a small smile.

"Well, the thought of death and murder hasn't stopped me from trying to drink myself into a stupor," Dorian replied, looking down into the goblet. "Although I'm really starting to question whether this even has alcohol in it. At least the stuff at the tavern in Skyhold has a bit of a kick. This? I feel like I'm drinking fruit juice."

"I've heard it hits you hard later, if you're not careful."

"Ah. Then I should probably slow down." Dorian lowered his goblet just as he was about to take a drink. "How are things with you? Did you find anything interesting?"

"I've been through the library and the court apostate's chambers, and there seems to be something happening in the servant's quarters. It seems the apostate was watching me, though. She gave me a key to the servant's quarters, said she got rid of someone that tried to kill her and it was on them. I found the body upstairs, but didn't think she had been the one to do it. I figured it had something to do with Briala. It seems she has the entire elven servants working for her. I'm not sure _what_ they're supposed to be doing yet, though."

"Might be time to take a look around the servant's quarters, then."

"I think so. I told Cassandra to get Solas and meet us down there with our armor." Ashik hesitated. "You're not...upset with me, are you?" Dorian stirred from his surly mood, taking note of the tone in the Inquisitor's voice. He finally looked away from the bard to face Ashik, who was eyeing in him in concern. "I wasn't trying to make this hard on you, by announcing that tonight. I would just rather have it be out there for everyone to know, rather than have them question me."

"I'm quite accustomed to having people treat me like a walking bomb, but thank you for your concern," Dorian answered a bit more tritely than he intended. Ashik nodded slowly.

"I see...well, let's get going, then. We don't have all night."

"Wait, no." Dorian held up a hand, sighing. He set his goblet aside, reaching out to take Ashik's hands. He was sure the nobles were watching their exchange with bated breaths, but could care less at that moment. "Forgive me. I'm an ass, I know. I just...I hate to see _you_ get judged for choosing me, just because of my homeland. I've been on edge all evening. It's felt exactly like Tevinter. I keep expecting to see my father walk in or some blood rituals being performed at any moment. Then again, the night is young, they still have time. Maybe they'll even ask me to perform it for a little entertainment. They seem like that type."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they _did_." Ashik smiled and then stepped closer, squeezing Dorian's hands. "I _am_ going to get that dance tonight, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, the tales they will tell! The Inquisitor dancing with the dreaded Tevinter, just as he promised to do."

"I did promise a more romantic adventure this time, didn't I?"

"Yes...yes, I suppose you did. You shouldn't take those kinds of risks, you know. Josephine had a point."

"And so did Gaspard," Ashik told him, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I've been able to do as I please because I've tantalized their senses enough for one evening. And I've even managed to act a perfect gentleman." He took a step back and Dorian saw his eyes skim the crowd in the courtyard, a good deal of whom were watching them. Smiling, Ashik swept a bow and held out a hand. "Shall we go, then?"

"I'd be delighted." He took Ashik's hand and then tucked it in his elbow as they exited the courtyard. Even as the doors shut behind them, they could hear the beginning whispers of gossip trailing behind them. "They'll be talking about us for months, you know."

"By the time we leave this ball tonight, they're going to be talking about us for _years_."

Even though they were walking through the palace to the servant's quarters for an investigation, Dorian's bad mood melted away and he was grateful to enjoy the company of his lover; and, for once, he was able to flaunt their contented relationship in the face of thousands who would disapprove of it. Even the nobles' dirty looks and thinly veiled comments could not get to Dorian while he was at Ashik's side. He was able to fully enjoy him, without a second thought or hesitation, at least for that moment.

In Minrathous, if he had been at such a ball, he would often be forced to deal with schoolgirls with little to no original thoughts in their heads. He would be forced to pretend that he enjoyed their company, that he was flattered to be near them, and that their interaction would lead to something more. It was that life which led him to become so charming and flirtatious and while it certainly had its benefits, false flattery had never been something he enjoyed. Leading women on during the day while sneaking into men's beds at night and finding himself kicked out the next morning had been tiresome and by the time he had left Tevinter, he was nearly at mental capacity for such situations. He had simply expected Ashik to pretend at this ball, to pick one of the women in their party as a cover, and to play the Game the way Josephine had wished him. Not for the first time, Dorian reminded himself that Ashik rarely met his expectations and was a constant surprise. It was one of the many reasons he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the man. And, for the night, he was on the arm of that man and all of Orlais would know of it by tomorrow.

"Ah, here we are," Ashik murmured as they came to the bottom of the staircase. Dorian released his arm somewhat grudgingly and the Inquisitor opened the door, stepping inside. Cassandra and Solas were standing within, donned in their armor.

"About time," Cassandra said sharply as they stepped in, Dorian shutting the door quietly behind them. "All of the servants here have been slaughtered." She shook her head. "Something's going on. It's best we be quick, though. They'll notice all four of us have disappeared soon enough."

"Hopefully they'll be too busy gossiping," Ashik said as he hastily got into his armor, having pulled off the formal clothing he had been wearing over another layer of clothing.

"We can only hope. Wait...did you cause another scene? Josephine is going to have your head by the end of tonight."

"I thought you didn't care about that?"

"I don't, but she _has_ worked very hard to secure us an invitation and to spread our cause through the nobles. The very least we can do is not destroy the foundation she built for us through that."

"Trust me, my dear," Dorian said, adjusting his armor slightly, "I doubt the foundation will be destroyed from people suspecting the Inquisitor's gone somewhere private to have sex with me."

"Is _that_ what they're saying?" she asked, shocked.

"With luck, they won't be creating too graphic of details," Ashik told her with a slight grimace. "You know that Leliana will collect that kind of story."

"She's a bit twisted," Dorian said. "The things she does with some of her information..."

With the four of them properly armored, they left the servant's quarters, moving out into the gardens. Elven bodies were littered all over the gardens, blood splattered upon the stones. It was a gruesome sight to behold. Dorian was sure that Briala would take revenge for her elves. More importantly, however, was the question of who had done this. They had been under the assumption that Briala was the one planning some sort of attack on the empress, but it was become clear that someone else besides her and the Inquisition had their forces in the palace.

"Gaspard didn't mention having any chevaliers here," Ashik murmured as they came to the center of the gardens. "But that dagger has his symbol engraved upon it." He knelt next to the dead ambassador, frowning. A sound caused him to stiffen and he ducked out of the way just as an arrow went flying. "An ambush?"

Soldiers came crashing through the gardens, clearly having been waiting for their arrival. Dorian swung his staff and a wall of fire erupted, burning those that were too slow to stop. Those that had gotten through already were engaged with Ashik and Cassandra. The shrieks of the soldiers that had been lit on fire died down as they collapsed and the wall sunk back into the ground, the scent of singed flesh rising on the air. The clink of steel upon steel faded behind him and Dorian could hear a gurgle from one of the men as he choked on his flood. Straightening, he turned to see Ashik reading a missive that had been in the man's armor.

"This mentions the Grand Duchess Florianne," Ashik said, waving it. "It seems she's trying to frame Gaspard for this."

"She danced with you earlier," Solas observed.

"You saw that?"

"Of course. Everyone was watching. What did she say to you?"

"I thought it was nothing of importance. She was claiming that Gaspard would act tonight and would take care of both Celine and Briala. I haven't bothered listening to any of these nobles talking about the political struggle, it's too easy to see that they're all after their own ends. I figured she was lying. I thought she might be up to something, but I thought it was so that she could protect Celine from Gaspard by turning me against him."

"A wise conclusion," Solas told him thoughtfully, "but if the Grand Duchess intends to kill Celine, we will need to unveil her to protect her."

"Let's clear this out, first. I have a feeling she won't come so quietly and I don't plan to have hundreds of soldiers on me when I return to the ballroom."

As they headed through the gardens, they found a handful of other soldiers loitering about. After a time, they were able to get into the royal apartments and found that not only were there mercenary soldiers engaged in combat, but Dalish assassins, as well. Once all of the mercenaries were taken care of, the elves turned to the group threatening. A soft voice called to them from the doorway, "Halt." The assassins hesitated and then lowered their weapons, glaring at the Inquisitor. "You have been busy, have you not, Inquisitor?" The slight elven figure stepped into the moonlight in the darkened corridor, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. "I had thought you were nothing more than a tool of Gaspard's, but I guess I was mistaken. Perhaps you are using him to your own ends, instead."

"And what is your explanation for this?" Ashik asked, gesturing towards the assassins. "Just another day for Ambassador Briala, I suppose?"

"You would be surprised what an average day for me is, Inquisitor. But very well. I suppose I owe you an explanation. First, though..." She stepped towards the window, crooking a finger to indicate he follow. Ashik glanced at the others before sheathing his daggers and cautiously moving towards her. "Did you kill him?" She pointed out the window.

"The ambassador was dead when I arrived, with Gaspard's dagger in his back."

"I did not expect him to go so far."

"Nor should you." Ashik removed the missive he had found and handed it to her. "It seems you two were not the only ones out for vengeance."

The ambassador read through the paper and then shook her head slowly, handing it back to him. "I never expected she would be involved...but the Game is always unpredictable and changing." Beside Dorian, Cassandra released an exasperated snort. Briala heard it and turned her eyes to her. Even through her mask, they could see how cold her expression became. "It is not something to scoff at, Seeker Pentaghast. The Game is more deadly than you can imagine."

"Try telling that to someone who didn't witness the Conclave being blown up," Cassandra growled. Briala bristled, evidently insulted at having their politics reduced to something so insignificant.

"I will meet you back at the ballroom, Inquisitor," Briala said, deciding to ignore Cassandra. "Do consider, though, what it could mean to have an army of assassin elves at your disposal. It could be helpful for the Inquisition." She inclined her head and then left him, signaling for the elves to follow her. Ashik rubbed the back of his head, a dry smile lifting his mouth.

"Certainly is confident, isn't she?"

"She believes, given our reputation, that we may take her up on her offer. We have a tendency to support the unappreciated and oppressed," Solas said to Cassandra, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. "She has reason to be confident."

"You are usually quite perceptive, Solas," Ashik told him, leaning against the window, "but in this, you are mistaken for once."

"Oh?"

"There is already three people after Celine's life...I'm not sure what Florianne's motives are, but Gaspard and Briala clearly want her out of the way for their own reasons. Even if we save her, there will be chaos and that's what Corypheus wants. Killing Celine may be able to effectively _end_ that chaos instead." He smiled faintly. "And Briala has only the elves in mind. She could never be empress, nor could she ever be too close to anyone with that power. She would cause too many problems."

"So Celine and Briala must die, then."

"Which leaves Gaspard," Dorian concluded, frowning. "He's nothing more than a mercenary thug! You don't really want _him_ on the throne, do you?"

"He's shown himself willing to support the Inquisition and knows that we can take him off the throne as easily as we put him on there. We will have his support and he will handle any future assassins credibly," Ashik elaborated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think it might be best for our purposes. It's not the perfect choice, but out of the three..."

"And Florianne?"

"I wouldn't trust her with an inkling of power. Somebody else is pulling strings and I'm willing to bet it's her. Somebody that well hidden behind the civil war and the rest of the power struggles here isn't someone that I would want as an ally, let alone an enemy."

"Then we should gather information to implicate Briala and Florianne," Cassandra told him. "The council of heralds will want evidence, if we are to judge or even execute them. They might see us as being nothing more than bloodthirsty if we just carelessly kill them in the palace."

"I have found a bit on Briala, but we'll need more. Tonight, we'll let Florianne take care of the empress and then deal with her. That will be more than enough evidence for the council members, I should think."

"We should get to work, then," Solas suggested, "otherwise we may miss the opportunity to deal with her."

X

Dorian made his way through the crowds, searching them intently. He could hear the excited activity of conversation around him after the culminating display that had just occurred. He had not been all too pleased to leave Ashik with Gaspard, knowing the newly crowned emperor's lascivious intentions towards the Inquisitor and since they had stepped away after Gaspard's speech, he had not seen either of them. As he made to move past one of the balconies, spotting Leliana, he glanced outside and then halted in his steps, spotting Morrigan, the court apostate, talking with Ashik. Frowning, Dorian took a few steps back to observe them without being seen. He did not want to draw anyone else's attention outside to the Inquisitor. Dorian eyed Ashik and could tell that even though he was smiling and responding to whatever Morrigan was saying, he was exhausted from the ball's events. After a time, she turned away from the balcony and made to move back inside. Dorian felt this would be the best time to get a moment alone with Ashik before someone else needed his attention.

"Ah, Lord Pavus," Morrigan greeted as he approached. "On your way to comfort your lover?"

"If it suits him," Dorian answered, raising an eyebrow at her.

" 'Tis lucky one is able to find love in a time of war," she said reflectively. " 'Tis certainly rare to find it when so few trust you." She smiled, inclining her head. "Cherish him or else another would be obliged to steal him – if war does not." She continued past him, leaving him baffled at her enigmatic remarks. Dorian dismissed her comments out of hand temporarily, moving forward to join Ashik on the balcony. The Inquisitor was leaning heavily upon his forearms on the banister, his hands clasped. He smiled as Dorian stepped beside him, leaning his hip upon the banister, facing Ashik.

"I think every woman's panties are wet for you this evening," Dorian informed him with a smirk. "It's too bad that does nothing for you otherwise I'd bet you could have a nice, Orlesian orgie to relax you before we left."

"That would make for an interesting inclusion in my heroic tale," Ashik admitted. "I can see it now... 'And after the dread events of the Winter Palace, the Inquisitor was welcomed into a steamy orgie session until his next adventure.'"

"They should put that in there anyway – just for fun." Ashik laughed, turning away and gazing at his clasped hands meditatively. Dorian watched him for a few moments before asking, "Did it not turn out quite as you hoped? You don't seem satisfied."

"Josephine was kind enough to say that she and I were going to exchange words when we got back to Skyhold," Ashik responded, slanting a look to Dorian. "As expected, she's furious that I let Celine die. She would have ranted at me if Gaspard hadn't been there when she approached me. I don't regret my decision, but all this death on my hands...I'm nearly at capacity, Dorian. I'm not going to be able to wash the blood off me by the end of this."

"Celine's death would have happened with or without you," Dorian told him. "That's the risk of being the empress and especially in Orlais. I wouldn't think of it as you being responsible for her death, no matter what Josephine says. I don't like Gaspard on the throne myself, but he _was_ the lesser of evils. And anyway, after all of this, I doubt we'll ever want to come to Orlais again. Fereldan always felt a lot more _welcoming_, don't you think?"

"I would have to agree. At least their civil wars are straightforward."

Dorian straightened, pushing off from the banister. "Now...not to change the subject, but I think I was promised a dance, was I not?"

"Ah, I knew there had to be a happy ending for this night somewhere." Ashik straightened, taking Dorian's hand in his. "Shall we go show Gaspard just how experienced you are at _dancing_?" Dorian shot him a quick, surprised glance as they stepped inside the ballroom. Ashik chortled at his expression and then drew him close, kissing him. There was a startled cough from a noble nearby, likely choking on their wine. The Inquisitor kept his face close to his after he withdrew, murmuring, "You are so transparent in your hatred for others, you know."

"And here I thought I was being subtle." Dorian drew him in for another kiss, oblivious to the stares of the nobility around them.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter Six

_The Inquisitor's Choice, Chapter Six_

"Maker's breath, ambassador, you cannot be serious about this!"

Dorian paused after shutting the door behind him, hearing the exclamation even from his vantage point at the front of the hall. His eyebrows rose slightly and he, along with others in the hall, peered up to the throne where the Inquisitor was facing an obstinate Josephine. _I'm getting the feeling of déjà vu...didn't something like this happen at Haven?_ Looking around, he found Varric settled by the fireplace near the door he had just exited, watching the scene with an amused expression. "What are they arguing about this time?" Dorian inquired, moving to stand beside Varric's chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, just watch and see," Varric drawled. "I have a feeling the Inquisitor is going to cave on this one. Josephine's being particularly stubborn."

"I understand your distaste for this, Inquisitor but – " Josephine coughed and closed her eyes, turning her head. "Excuse me, there is...an odor..."

"Of course there is an odor," Ashik grumbled. "You've brought in a box with Florianne's body in it. What did you expect?"

"Inquisitor, it is a simple enough task! Simply judge her remains so that Orlais may dispense with the treaties she has and her properties. It is simply political and it will take you but a moment."

For a moment, Dorian thought that Ashik was going to continue arguing and had a wistful feeling that he should have made a bet with Varric. When the Inquisitor simply raised his hands and tossed them down in disgust, he quickly felt grateful he had _not_ made another unwise bet against the dwarf. Ashik threw himself into the throne unceremoniously, propping his elbow upon the arm and settling his chin in his hand. "You would think," Ashik said moodily, "_my_ part in this Orlais fiasco would have been settled after I killed her. Keep this up and I'll have to go around playing gravedigger on top of everything else."

Ignoring him, Josephine said, "Just deliver your judgment, Inquisitor."

"Very well." Ashik straightened, making a steeple with his fingers as he considered the box seriously. "Grand Duchess Florianne, I hereby order you into community service for the Orlais theatre for your crimes. Your skull shall represent the evils of all evils. Your body shall be sent to the university for anatomical diagrams and research. While I'm at it, I also judge the box. The box shall serve as an end table for orphans everywhere, serving orphanages all across Orlais to atone for its dastardly deeds against the empire and – "

"_That_," Josephine cut in acidly, "is quite enough. You've made your point, Inquisitor."

"Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes into a shrewd stare. "I've got quite a few more thoughts on judging inanimate objects, if you'd collect them for me for judgment." She sighed, shaking her head and stalking off towards her office. Ashik smirked to himself, apparently satisfied at annoying the ambassador, and rose from the throne, instructing the guards to carry Florianne's remains and get rid of them.

"I knew there was a reason I decided to stay with the Inquisition," Varric snickered to Dorian. Ashik was following the guards, moving down the length of the main hall when he spotted the men near the fireplace. He veered slightly, approaching them. "Inquisitor! Glad to see you've got all your shit figured out for once."

"Happy to see I could be a form of entertainment for you, Varric," Ashik said.

"It's always fun to see you and Josephine at each other. For her being a diplomat, you sure ruffle her feathers easy."

"I'd say it's a gift."

"It's too bad the following generations at Skyhold won't get to know the true Inquisitor," Dorian said, tapping his chin with a curled finger. "Instead, they'll only think that you were the most dull and boring hero in history, doing the same thing that all heroes do."

"Not if they read my version of it," Varric assured him. "I'll write a good, long book about how the Inquisitor went out of his way to be an ass to everyone."

"Ah! Much better!" Dorian chuckled. "It will sell millions and everyone will know of his snide remarks and cheeky answers to his advisors."

"Make sure not to exaggerate too much, though," Ashik said. "After all, I don't really go out of my way to be like that. I just do it."

"Good point," Varric conceded. "While you're here, though, did you get that note I sent you?"

"About Valammar? I did. I can't help but notice that Bianca's not around anymore?"

"No, she said she'd go ahead, meet us there when we were ready. She didn't want to bring too much attention to herself. Can't say I don't blame her."

"That little dwarf girl?" Dorian spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "I saw her down at the tavern with Dagna a few days ago. The two of them were trying to get me to volunteer to perform a special dance for them because they wanted to confirm something they were arguing about. Mentioned something about a bite on my chest. What the hell was that about?"

"Oh, uh..." Varric glanced at the Inquisitor somewhat sheepishly. Ashik simply raised his eyebrows slightly, as interested as Dorian in hearing his answer. Dorian had gathered a few ideas in his head and suspected that Varric had been gossiping to the other dwarves about his relationship with the Inquisitor. Knowing Varric, Dorian suspected there had been a great deal of embellishing in the story. "Just something they've heard around Skyhold, nothing more." Ashik stifled a laugh as Varric shifted under the intent gaze of the Tevinter.

"Apparently," Ashik said to Dorian, smiling, "the on-dit is that I'm a fierce lover that loves to bite and you like it rough from me."

"Really?" Dorian glanced at Varric, who had a rueful little smile forming on his lips.

"I have to ask," Varric said, peering up at Ashik curiously. "Just what damn fool was dumb enough to tell you about that?"

"I was checking in on Cabot and he said there were some interesting rumors going on about me, so I harassed him until he talked. It can be useful to use your power as the Inquisitor every once in awhile. He's a hard man to break."

"Andraste's ass...a bartender is supposed to be hard to break! Especially in a small area like this, where things can get tracked down easy."

Ashik laughed. "Feeling guilty for spreading your fanciful lies around, Varric?"

"Oh, I don't know if it's all that fanciful," Dorian commented. "I don't mind it a little rough and I'm sure I can get you to bite me if I tease you enough."

"Nobody said I had a problem with it. I'd just like to enjoy the act before all of Skyhold thinks I've already taken part in it."

"I understand that feeling well! If I'm going to have Dagna ask me if I need a salve for my bite mark, I'd like to have at least actually gotten bitten by the Inquisitor at some point."

"See, look, I've helped you get ideas the next time you're in the bedroom," Varric said in a satisfied tone. "You can't complain about that."

"I don't think either of us was complaining."

"It's a nice change from what I'm used to. I've started having to run whenever I see the Seeker. I wish you had been interested in _her_, Inquisitor," he added, glancing at Ashik. "Maybe she would be more easy-going if she were getting bitten."

"Let's be honest, now, Varric," Ashik said dryly, "_she_ would be biting _me_ if that were the case."

X

It ended up being a sluggish start to the morning, not only for Dorian, but for the Inquisitor, as well. Dorian raised himself upon his elbow, blinking around blearily for a moment. The sun was already streaming into the quarters from the balcony windows. He heard a mumble beneath him and glanced down to see Ashik turn his head into the pillow, throwing his arm over his face. A devilish smirk lit his features and he leaned down, running a hand over the Inquisitor's back, kissing his neck and shoulder. "Didn't you have a war meeting this morning?" he murmured, suckling on his earlobe, his hand massaging his firm butt beneath the blanket.

"They can wait," he muttered groggily, rolling onto his side, turning his head and opening an eye that turned to Dorian. "I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day."

"Trust me, amatus, I would want nothing more than every day to be like that." Dorian leaned over, kissing him, his hand reaching forward, circling his shift. The Inquisitor uttered a groan against his lips as he grew hard at Dorian's ministrations. Just as Dorian was about to pull the blankets off, the door banged open, startling Ashik.

"Cassandra!" Josephine sputtered, slapping her hands over her face upon perceiving the two men naked in bed. "We should have knocked! L-Lord Trevelyan, we are _most_ sorry..."

"I'm not!" Cassandra snapped. She had been the one to slam the door open and stood in the middle of the room unashamedly, her hands on her hips, glaring down at the pair disapprovingly. Behind her, Leliana had stepped in and was leaning against the wall, staring at the men with an appreciative smile upon her lips. "Drinking all night with Iron Bull, Varric, and Dorian, stumbling into your quarters, the whole lot of you nearly waking up all of Skyhold, and now sleeping in late to miss a war meeting! Is this what the leader of the Inquisition is degraded to? Is this your idea of responsibility?"

"Maker's breath, Cassandra, if you wanted to see me naked, couldn't you have gone about this a little differently?" Ashik said, scowling up at her. In spite of the jest, it was clear he was actually quite flustered. Dorian, unbothered by the intrusion, propped his head up with his hand, amused by the group. Ashik had sat up, bunching part of the blanket around his midsection, likely to hide the arousal Dorian had inspired just a moment ago.

"I certainly would not come when Dorian is naked, if that's what I wanted," she informed him tartly. "This is most unbecoming behavior of the Inquisitor! You should be acting more responsibly – more appropriate and befitting of a leader!"

"There, ah, isn't anything wrong with having a bit of fun once in a while, Cassandra," Cullen said from behind, hiding his smirk behind his hand. When she whirled around to face him, he had his face averted, likely to keep from looking at the two men in their state of disarray. "The Inquisitor is usually quite good at being on time. One day can't hurt."

"Don't try and protect him!" She whirled around again and stomped up to the bed. Ashik clutched more protectively than ever at the blanket, staring up at her suspiciously. Without even looking at him, she threw the blanket off of Dorian and then pointed to where clothes had been tossed onto the floor. "Get dressed and get out! I'm tired of your influence on the Inquisitor, magister!" Josephine had taken that moment to unshield her eyes and her jaw dropped in shock at seeing Dorian rise from the bed, stark naked. Her face went blood red and she dug her fists into her face, as though to beat the image out of her head.

"_Altus_," he corrected her, exasperated, as he pulled on his breeches. "I'm an _altus_, not a magister. I am not part of the Magisterium. You would think those here in the south wouldn't use those so interchangeably."

"I think the Inquisitor is feeling a little uncomfortable with all these people in his quarters," Leliana noted with a smile. "Considering he's naked."

"No, of course not," Ashik sarcastically drawled. "I'm used to having this many people come in when I have no clothes on."

"If you were a Templar," Cullen said in an amused tone, "I wouldn't question that. But after you've had a, ah...strenuous night? Somehow I doubt that, Inquisitor."

"His advisors don't seem to have a problem with this," Dorian told Cassandra, taking his time in dressing. "You should be a bit more like them."

"Don't make me throw you off the battlements, Dorian," she growled. "I'm_ this_ close to doing it, to hell with what the Inquisitor says!"

"Let's _not_ do that," Ashik suggested. "And while we're at it, can you all just...leave...so I can get dressed? I'm starting to feel a breeze come in. Not exactly comfortable if you're a guy."

"I agree," Cullen said, coughing. "Let's go. We'll meet you when you're ready." Leliana guided Josephine out of the quarters and Cullen waited patiently for Cassandra. When she made no move to leave, he sighed and strode across the room, grasping her arm and forcibly pulling her along. She exclaimed in surprise, stumbling after him. Cullen pulled the door close, smiling as he said, "Take your time." The door shut closed behind him, leaving the men to stare at the door. Dorian's gaze shifted to Ashik, who still had the blanket bunched around him protectively.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun in the morning with a man before," Dorian said to him. "Shall we do this some more?"

"I need a better lock on my door," was all the latter male said, releasing the blanket and sighing, falling back on the bed. He pushed a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. "I thought Cassandra was going to dress me herself and throw me out my own quarters."

"Now, that would have been a funny story to circulate through Skyhold. I think I'll say that it happened anyway, see what she does, see where people take it. I bet everyone will start whispering you're sleeping with her by the end of today."

"Spare me. I had to deal with that when I first joined the Inquisition, all thanks to Varric and Blackwell's misinterpretations."

Dorian chuckled at that and then rounded the bed, still not completely dressed. "I bet I know something that will make this morning end a little better." He knelt in front of him, sliding his hands up his thighs, pushing beneath the blanket. He found the Inquisitor's length and found him ready to be pleased. He moved his hand up and down his length, feeling him grow hard in his hand. He pushed the blanket away and raised himself slightly to push the length into his mouth, sucking gently upon the head, his tongue swirling around it. Ashik groaned, reaching down and dragging his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not sure we really have time for this, Dorian," he gasped.

Dorian drew away slightly, licking his lips. "Make time." His tongue shot out, licking the sides of his shaft and moving down to the base before he came back up again, sinking him deep in his mouth, nearly gagging himself. He felt Ashik shudder beneath him, felt his hips rise slightly. His lips closed more firmly around his flesh as his moved up and down rhythmically. He could feel him pulse inside his mouth and could hear Ashik's breath grow ragged. When he spilled himself inside his mouth, a sense of satisfaction washed over Dorian. There was nothing quite so enjoyable as knowing one was skilled enough to bring their lover to that peak. "Tonight," Dorian murmured, moving above him and assaulting Ashik's neck, "you're mine again."

The Inquisitor laughed shakily. "I'd best get that lock installed by then otherwise Cassandra will be after our heads again."

"Not just the one on our shoulders, either, I'd bet."

Once Dorian completed dressing, he left the Inquisitor then, knowing that there was only so long he could delay him before Cassandra's ire was provoked again. Even though he could have gone without flashing his goods to a room full of people, he had to admit that provoking Cassandra never did get old. He wondered what had set her off this time. While she was rash and often acted in such a manner, she was not prone to storming into quarters trying to drag lovers out by their ears. He had to remind himself that, had the Inquisitor been bisexual, Cassandra would have most likely been his rival for Ashik's attention.

For the majority of the day, Dorian poured over the tome that the Inquisition had provided for him from Tevinter. With as remarkable of a force as they were, he was pleased that they were able to procure such objects with little to no difficulty. In the beginning, set up in a little town for pilgrimages, it was hard to conceive the Inquisition in such lavish settings with such power over Thedas.

Dorian paused in his perusal of the tome, turning his head slightly to gaze out the window. He was settled comfortably in his alcove in the library, his leg crossed over the other with the tome propped up against his knee. _It was hard to conceive any of this while in Haven,_ Dorian realized. _When I decided to stay with the Inquisition, it just seemed the right thing to do, to stop the Venatori. I hadn't even thought of being with Ashik then...it never even occurred to me to approach him that way until later._ A smile touched his lips at the thought, a memory drifting to his mind.

"_How fascinating! This is just the type of magic Alexius and I had been developing," Dorian remarked, standing in the middle of the cell, looking around wonderingly. They had just taken care of the two guards that had come charging in upon hearing them and were standing in the shallow pool of water. The herald was searching through a chest as Dorian wandered the cell. "I wonder how he got it to work...?"_

"_Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Ashik said, straightening. _

"_You're not?"_

"_Thrown into a time warp by a mad magister, not knowing what in Andraste's name is going on, and stuck with a man I barely know? I don't think I could even dream of a better time to be having." He turned away from the chest and sloshed towards Dorian, glancing around. "I don't suppose you have any better idea to where we are or a plan, do you? This shit's all a little new to me."_

"_New to the herald of Andraste?"_

"_I was nothing but a Free Marches noble before the Conclave, you know," Ashik reminded him. "The most I had to deal with was some whispering at a ball, fighting with family about the Chantry – very simple stuff. Time magic, rifts – you'd be lucky if I even tried to understand half of what's going on around me."_

"_Thankfully, _I'm_ here to discern all of that for you," Dorian said gallantly. "It does appear that we're in Redcliffe Castle, but in a different part of it. The more important question is _when_ we got teleported. This place looks like a disaster...and all this red lyrium. Maker's breath, how it's spread! If this is the type of future Alexius wanted, I'll be amazed if Felix is even still alive."_

"_Do you trust him?" Ashik asked curiously, moving towards the cell door and removing his lock picks, working on the lock. _

_Dorian watched him interestedly, impressed by his abilities in spite of his noble blood. "Alexius cares about Felix more than he does his own life. I think he's a fool for joining the Venatori for this, but I do trust his intentions. He would do anything for Felix, even if it meant sacrificing the entire world." _

"_Then perhaps he can be reasoned with once we return to our own time." Ashik pushed open the cell door and stood up, smiling in satisfaction. "There."_

"_That's quite the set you've got there," Dorian commented, nodding to the lock pick set he was storing away. "A coming of age present from your parents?"_

"_Let's just say there were some skills nobles in the Free Marches thought would be useful that nobles here would dismiss." _

"_Excellent!" Dorian laughed. "You're quite full of surprises, Trevelyan! And here I was expecting a herald quite like the heroes in the tales. Dumb, sweet, and rather boring."_

_Ashik sighed. "Sometimes I wish I were a _bit_ more inclined to being compliant and sweet-natured. As it is, I piss everyone off and I argue with my advisors almost daily. Usually over my nap schedule. Cassandra never seems willing to abide by it." _

"_There's a hole in the sky and the herald is more concerned over his naps," Dorian said slowly. "Yes, that _does_ sound like something to dispute over. If we ever get back, I'll do a petition in your favor – 'Let the herald have his naps!' Sounds good, doesn't it? Not sure how far I'll get, being a Tevinter, but maybe I can get help."_

"_Ask Varric, he's perfect for that sort of thing." _

Dorian was roused from his memory by his own snicker. Even after being violently tossed into the future by Tevinter time magic, Ashik had still possessed his impeccable humor to make light of the situation. As soon as he first joined the Inqusition, Dorian could tell that it unnerved some of the others. At times, Solas seemed to be forced out of his solemnity by chuckling at the attitude and even Cassandra would be forced into exasperated amusement. No matter how much the others might pretend otherwise, it was obvious that his quick wit and ability to charm through sarcasm was viewed as an asset rather than anything else.

It was strange that Dorian had not seen the possibilities then. Then again, Ashik was the herald of Andraste and Dorian had not considered he might become a close friend to the herald. He had assumed he would be left in Haven or sent out to do little things that were related to the Venatori; he certainly had never expected to be treated like an equal, nor had he expected Ashik to take as much of an interest in _him_ as he had begun to take in the man himself. He could not complain, of course. This had been, by far, the most exciting and thrilling part of his life. Even after Corypheus, Dorian could not imagine a world with Ashik would be less than exciting.

A soft clearing of the throat alerted Dorian to the fact that someone else had approached the alcove. Turning from the window, Dorian blinked to see Mother Giselle standing nearby, her gaze fixed upon him. "If you have a moment, young man, I would like a word," she said to him.

"I have all the moments in the world, as you can see," he answered, spreading a hand out to indicate the serene library settings. He snapped the tome closed and set it aside, rising to his feet. "What did you need?"

"I wanted to inquire as to your _intentions_ towards the Inquisitor."

"My intentions?" he repeated, crossing his arms, his brows arching down in an irritated expression. "Pray, what have you heard of my intentions, Mother? Or are you just putting your nose into matters where it does not belong?"

"It is not my place to tell you or the Inquisitor what relationship to be in, but I feel that your association with him may damage _his _reputation and in turn, the Inquisition's. The rumors that I have heard are ones that I'm sure you can guess at yourself. You are Tevinter, you are a magister, and it is clear to everyone that you may hold a certain amount of influence over the Inquisitor." She clasped her hands in front of her and rocked backwards on her feet slightly. "I also have heard that he's used _his_ influence to regain a certain family birthright amulet in Val Royeaux for you. Many of those here in Skyhold have been talking of it."

"Kaffas!" Dorian swore. "I knew that's how it would be viewed."

"Then do you deny it?"

"Completely. He did that of his own volition."

"But he would not have done so without _your_ presence. Do not try to play this game with me, young man." Dorian glared at her, but said nothing. He knew that she was right. While Mother Giselle's meddling was not one he enjoyed, she had a point and her worry was well-founded. He would certainly not bring it up to Ashik for debate, as he knew he was far too eager to go against the Chantry clerics. Nonetheless, it annoyed him to have her approach him simply to lecture him. His pleasant mood from that morning's bedroom action was going south rather quickly. "If your intentions towards the Inquisitor are genuine, there is no reason for you to fear my questions."

"Fear has nothing to do with it, you pesky hen!" Dorian snapped. "The only reason you have for suspecting me of exerting influence on him is because I'm from Tevinter."

"What the people know of magisters – "

"Is only the scary tales that people spread to make us out as evil incarnate," he interrupted dismissively. He turned from her, dropping his arms, placing his hands on his waist as he glowered out the window. "And I suppose you didn't approach the _Inquisitor_ about this, did you? Too afraid that he would tell you to mind your own business?"

"The Inquisitor clearly cares a great deal for you," she slowly answered, "and I would not wish to insult him. He is an intelligent man, but he also has a warm heart. He forgives and accepts where others would not. He feels for those in lower positions in Thedas and he loves his companions and those in the Inquisition intensely. If you are truly with him simply to offer happiness, then I have no place in judging you. I have misjudged before. But if you are doing this for other reasons...to use him and his influence...I should warn you that there are others besides me that will take care of you."

"If I wanted to use his influence," he coldly stated, turning around, "I would find other ways of using it than having him pick up a trinket of mine. For example, I would have had you thrown out of Skyhold for being such a righteous busy-body!"

She smiled faintly. "You make a valid point, Lord Pavus. Very well. I see I was in the wrong for speaking with you thusly. I apologize." Dorian shook his head, settling back into his chair as she turned around. She paused, glancing back at him. "You are lucky, then, that the Inquisitor chose you over any of the others. I had hoped...when I first joined the Inquisition's cause, I had thought he and Lady Pentaghast might..."

"You and everyone else, I would expect," he said in a thoroughly disgruntled tone.

"It is good to find happiness in these times," she said, at last turning from him. "I am glad that he has been able to find some, with all the weight of Thedas resting upon him. That is a hard thing to do."

_TBC_


	7. Chapter Seven

_The Inquisitor's Choice, Chapter Seven_

Morrigan was lurking around the Inquisitor again. Dorian sighed a bit, inspecting his staff with a bored expression. Beside him, he could feel Cassandra radiating furious energies. When it was made apparent that Corypheus was hunting in the Arbor Wilds, Morrigan had insisted it was because of an elven artifact called an "Eluvian." Since then, Dorian had witnessed Morrigan and Solas engaging in several intellectual debates on the Eluvians and the elf had even gone on to suggest that there was something far more powerful in the temple here. He had not made it clear _what_, remaining ambiguous, but it was enough for Dorian to gather that Solas might know more than he was revealing to them. If he had a better relationship with the other mage, Dorian might tried to gain his confidence, but as it was, they had only just made amends and so Dorian doubted he would be able to get any information from him. As for Ashik, he had not heard the conversation and Dorian was not about to mention it to him. At the moment, there were far more pressing problems, such as the intense fighting that was happening just beyond the camp.

"What could she possibly need to talk with him about that is taking so long?" Cassandra demanded aloud at last. Solas and Dorian both looked to her and took note of her expression. They exchanged a glance and edged away from her, putting some space between them and the warrior. "How can you stand this?" She turned to Dorian in question. "Look at her!"

Dorian obliged her, turning his eyes back to the pair. Morrigan was leaning in close to the Inquisitor, her arm touching his. His head was bent down to hear whatever conspiratorial conversation she had for him. In truth, Dorian liked it very little. Even though he knew he had no reason to fear, the sight of seeing them so close together made quite a pretty picture. Morrigan was a lovely witch, with the educated language of someone who had studied their entire life. Ashik's attractive, tanned features and lithe frame made him an excellent match for her looks and his easy way of speaking, combined with a glib tongue added to the portrait. If any outsider had looked upon them, they would have thought they were lovers. For some reason, that irked Dorian more than it ought.

"Anything she does cannot tempt the Inquisitor," Solas spoke up when Dorian did not immediately say anything. "She's a woman, after all." This seemed to only further anger her and she shot such a vicious look towards the elf that he was quelled into silence. Instead, Cassandra stomped over to where Gaspard was standing, talking to one of his commanders. "I had thought that would comfort her," he said to Dorian.

"Perhaps you would do better not to remind Cassandra that _she_ cannot tempt him, either," he suggested with a smile.

"Ah. I see your point."

"Alright, who pissed off the Seeker?" The two mages turned to see Varric coming up with Bianca the crossbow leaning against his shoulder. "She just about took a swing at me. It's hard being the one she takes her frustrations out. She really needs to get laid or something."

"For once, the honor goes to Solas," Dorian said, sweeping a bow towards the elf, who grimaced at the gallantry.

"Perfect! You can join our club, then, Chuckles – the club of 'People that piss Cassandra off just by existing.' It's a working title."

"No, I would really prefer not," Solas answered in a subdued tone. "It would only provoke her."

"And you think that not being in it will protect you? Perish the thought! She doesn't discriminate when she swings that sword of hers."

"Where are the others?"

"Changing the subject, I see. Iron Bull is out on the field with Cullen. Vivienne is with Fiona and the mages, last time I saw her. I rounded back to come meet the Inquisitor and help him get through the worst of this shit. Where is he, anyway?" Varric glanced around and spotted Ashik starting towards them, with Morrigan following closely. "Ah! There's the hero of the day. I hope you're ready to kick some red Templar ass."

"I try to make things up as I go, rather than actually prepare myself. It seems to work better," Ashik told him with a smile. "I'm glad you're here, Varric. Only because of the crossbow, though."

"Bianca's the most dependable lady in this group," Varric remarked just as Cassandra walked up. She turned a hard stare to him. "Besides Cassandra, that is. You really can't compete with a Seeker that has an attitude."

"I'll show you an attitude here in a minute, Varric," she warned. "I would watch my back if I were you."

"I always do when you're around, Seeker."

"Let's not waste any time," Solas cut in before the argument could continue. "We will need to help the others before Corypheus gets too far ahead of us. Master Tethras, I think you know the way?"

"Absolutely, Chuckles. Follow me. Your way should be mostly clear."

Varric led the way through the Arbor Wilds. Even though the forest was filled with the sounds of a battlefield, there was a beauty in the area that could not be denied. The vast trees and colourful landscape gave an idea to what the area could offer in times of peace. Dorian's inner reflections were interrupted as they came to group of red Templars assaulting some of Leliana's scouts. They had enough experiences with the red Templars by this time to know how to adequately deal with them by that point. The more difficult part was avoiding the possibility of infection from the red lyrium when some of the beasts would explode. The finishing blow for these were done by the mages and Varric, to keep them far enough away so that they would remain safe. Solas drew a shield over the group as they continued deeper into the Arbor Wilds.

"Inquisitor!" Cullen called in the midst of a battle, slicing down another red Temple. They had already hit several other blockades of the Templars and had helped the others clear them. "The temple is just ahead! Go, we'll distract them here!"

"Go ahead," Varric said, shooting down another beast. "I'll stay here with Cullen."

Ashik hesitated only a moment before hastening through the battle towards the temple. The others followed closely behind him and after they stepped through, they crept inside, past the ancient stone walls. Ashik held up a hand, halting just before exiting the arched tunnel. They could hear voices out in the courtyard below. He glanced behind him and pointed towards the stone railing before hunkering down, creeping to it, peering over it. Morrigan followed him, peeking down. Below them, Samson and his Templars were fanned out. Corypheus was facing elven warriors that were standing on the bridge, backing away from him.

"You think," he growled, "that you may keep me from the Well of Sorrows? You know little of my power." As he stepped forward, there was a sudden blinding light as he was disintegrated and a sudden blast knocked everyone from their feet. Ashik fell into Dorian, who grasped at his shoulder, steadying them both. There was sudden, horrifying silence after the blast and they all scrambled to their feet.

"Corypheus," Cassandra breathed, "is...dead. Those pillars shot out beams of light and..." She shook her head in disbelief. "It cannot be that easy."

"The elves are running further into the temple," Solas said, pointing. "It looks like Samson is following."

" 'Tis odd...," Morrigan murmured. "Why would he continue into the temple after his master's destruction?" She frowned. " 'Tis best we move forward, Inquisitor." Ashik nodded and hurried down the stairs. His steps slowed as he stepped around the dead Grey Wardens and the dust that had been Corypheus. He paused before the bridge, gazing down at it with a puzzled expression. A sudden gurgling sounded behind them and they turned in unison to see one of the Grey Wardens bodies rising up, spitting out black. "It cannot be!" Morrigan gasped and then turned her eyes to the sky.

"Run!" Ashik yelled, ushering them ahead of him. "Across the bridge!" The group fled ahead of him and he ran after them. The black Archdaemon released a roar, flying after them. Ashik was still running as Cassandra and Dorian made to shut the doors. Just as he skidded his way through the temple, the doors banged shut, sealing with their ancient magic. The shot of magic from the dragon hit the door, but did nothing more. A hushed silence fell over the group as Ashik got to his feet and they were able to look around them. "Come, we'll need to go deeper into the temple to find Samson," Ashik said a bit breathlessly.

"We saw Corypheus die," Cassandra said in a slightly shaken tone. "How is it possible that he can revive himself? How will it be possible for us to kill him if ancient magic cannot destroy him?"

"He may have some other part of him elsewhere, to keep him alive," Solas said softly. "That is the only explanation I can give."

"But he's not here for the Eluvian, as we thought, either," Dorian added with a glance to Morrigan as they stepped into a large, open chamber. Dorian gazed around and felt a strange, unearthly feeling come upon him. This place had not been touched in many years. It was clear by the serene feel of the place that very few even knew of its existence. Dorian had very little experience with elven ruins until he had joined the Inquisition. He seemed to be delving into them on a weekly basis, it seemed. This one seemed far more ethereal and sacred than any of the others they had approached before now. Unlike the others, this one felt unsullied and pure. There was a resting feeling about the place. Nature coexisted with the temple ruins and slipped through the stones, granting it a beauty that it would not have had when it had been operating. Not for the first time, Dorian felt a wave of despondence at the thought of such lush culture having been destroyed by his people.

" 'Twould appear to be a ritual, Inquisitor," Morrigan called from the dais nearby. "If we perform it, perhaps we may move through the temple further?"

"Do you think Samson really paid ritual to the temple?" Cassandra queried in an exasperated tone.

"Those elves were not here by chance, warrior," Morrigan informed her as the remainder of the group came to meet her at the dais. Ashik had stepped upon it and one of the tiles had begun to glow. He stood considering it thoughtfully, a hand on his waist as he gazed down at the tile. "They were the temple's protectors, I imagine. 'Tis wise to walk these rituals in order to show our respect for the temple. It may prove useful if we meet those elves."

"This is ridiculous!" Cassandra muttered. "We don't have _time_ – "

There was a sudden, strange sound upon the air and they all turned, surprised, as Ashik stepped from the dais. He glanced at them before nodding to the door that had begun glowing after completing the rituals. "It seems it's opened the door. Let's keep going." Dorian stifled a smile, noticing Solas's amused smirk light his lips. Both Cassandra and Morrigan appeared offended at having been so thoroughly ignored. Nonetheless, the women followed him, albeit silently. The next area had red Templar and Grey Warden bodies littered upon the ground and two staircases leading up to the next level. "It seems not all of the Grey Wardens were at Adamant."

"And it seems they've met with the guardians of this place," Morrigan remarked as they moved up to the second level. She glanced to the side and then frowned. "Hold a moment, if you will, Inquisitor." Ashik stopped as she jogged over to a stone façade, eyeing it, running a hand over it. " 'Tis most peculiar..."

"Something wrong?"

"This stone...well, it depicts Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel. But if this is the Temple of Mythal, then why is there an image of him here?"

"Is that so strange?"

"Fen'Harel was said to have killed Mythal and to have locked away all of the elven gods. There are countless fables and tales of his terrible deeds. He is known to be deceptive to the elves and they place a statue of him facing from their camps, to remind themselves to be wary of his deceit. 'Tis quite strange, is all..."

"For all your knowledge," Solas remarked with a smile, "you know very little, Lady Morrigan. You know only what the stories tell, but not of the truth."

"Pray, what does the _elven expert_ believe I am mistaken upon?"

"Come now," Ashik interrupted, "you two can get a room later if you want to engage in foreplay. As for now, we need to press on."

"Your jokes," Solas said, "are not always amusing, Inquisitor."

"I think they are," Dorian said with a smirk.

"_You_," Morrigan added flatly, "are not funny either, magister."

"_Altus_. How many times must I correct everyone?"

X

As soon as the sun began to turn the sky blue, Dorian was wide awake. He tried to force himself to go back asleep, but found that his mind was too riddled with thoughts and worries. After an hour of tossing and turning, attempting to find slumber, he rolled out of his bed and dressed. Pulling a cloak over him, he walked through the quiet of Skyhold, hearing small noises through the fortress, but nothing that signaled anyone else was awake yet. He prowled up a staircase to a room that had not yet been renovated and pushed open a door, stepping outside to the battlements. Outside, everything seemed to glow a dull blue. A thick fog had settled over Skyhold during the night and seemed to still the entire landscape. Pulling his mage's cloak around him a bit more securely, Dorian stepped across the battlements, gazing out at the fortress.

Ever since the events at the Temple of Mythal, Dorian's mind had been troubled by the Inquisitor's welfare. It had been two days since they had returned to Skyhold, yet Dorian had seen little of Ashik. During the travel back, he had been quiet, lost in thought, and sleeping poorly. Leaning against the battlement, Dorian closed his eyes briefly. The image of the Inquisitor stepping into the well and collapsing but a short moment afterward sent a shiver through him. Ignoring Morrigan's warning cry, Dorian had dashed into the pool and pulled Ashik into a sitting position, calling to him, before frantically cursing and threatening to kill his spirit in the Fade if he died there. The relief when Ashik had blinked blearily up at him, dazed, was nearly enough to make him sob. He had kissed him, ignoring the fact that others were watching, and Ashik had hugged him close, murmuring in his ear. Even so, Dorian could tell that whatever the well had done had bothered him greatly.

Dorian opened his eyes, passing a hand over his hair where moisture had gathered from the fog. Ashik had made yet another sacrifice for the Inquisition, one that could have cost him his life or even his sanity. It was amazing the lengths he went to for this cause, to stop Corypheus. The thought haunted him. To see Ashik work so hard, to be a leader when he never wanted it, was both inspiring and frightening. Dorian had always been aware of how people viewed his worth compared to the Inquisitor's, but now he began to feel the strain, the intense desire to do something as admirable as the acts that Ashik was performing. His dislike for the corruptive forces of the Venatori and their damage upon Tevinter was enough to inspire him, yet he knew that if he returned to Tevinter, to truly raise his homeland back to its respective state, that would require a sacrifice that Dorian was unsure he could make. Leaving Ashik here in the south with the Inquisition would be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

"You're up early," a brittle voice remarked. Dorian stirred from his thoughts and glanced to the side to see Cassandra stepping up to the battlements from the stone staircase.

"What is it that you say down here? 'Early bird gets the worm'?" he mused aloud.

"That's enough suspicion to make me lock you up," she said, glaring.

"For once, I'm not up to anything. Just woke early."

Cassandra eyed him with a sharp eye and then inclined her head briefly, moving next to Dorian and resting a hand against the battlement as she stared out at the Frostback Mountains. Dorian was still leaning against it, his cloak bundled around him. He was unsurprised to see Cassandra awake so early, considering the type of woman she was, but he began to wonder if she was lost in thoughts similar to his own. "Do you think," she began, "that the Inquisitor has changed since the Well?"

"Not really. He seemed a bit distant immediately afterward, but seems to have gotten a hold of whatever was bothering him. Morrigan said that when she went into the war room, he was telling the others that he was hearing voices in his head. But she was talking like a power hungry witch again, so I didn't listen too closely."

"I'm thankful the power of the Well is out of her reach," Cassandra admitted, "but at what cost?" Dorian glanced at her as she bowed her head, her mouth tightening into a thin, straight line. "I never expected him to take that type of risk."

"What _did_ you expect?"

Cassandra removed her hand from the battlements, stepping back and folding her arms across her chest. A grim, thoughtful look crossed her face. "Ashik has been accepting of almost everyone. It's both one of his good and bad points. Nothing he has said or done has made it seem like he didn't trust Morrigan. There have been many times that he's done things to appease us...to appease _you_. I was certain he would let Morrigan take the power of the well."

"I wish he had," Dorian grunted.

"You trust her with that power?"

"Of course not! But now he's under the service of some elven god. Is that any better? I would rather take my chances with her."

She snorted. "Or you would prefer for him to be docile and do as you ask. It's not as if everyone can't see that he plays to your every whim, Dorian."

"And he doesn't yours? Who was it again that persuaded Varric to continue that romance series of his you were reading?"

They cast each other irritated looks and lapsed into silence. Dorian had thought she would leave, but instead she remained on the battlements with him, staring out into the fog. Even though her company was less than welcome, Dorian also had little desire to go anywhere. Part of him wanted to sneak into the Inquisitor's room and wake him, just to talk with him before others demanded his attention, just to see the lazy smile on his lips as he was roused from sleep. In truth, Dorian just wanted him in his arms. Even though he was content with his lover, at the same time he felt like his heart was breaking, one small crack at a time. It was almost too much to consider losing him, let alone to let him go at his own volition. Dorian wondered whether Ashik would let him go or not. In some things, the man was unpredictable.

"If I died," Dorian slowly said, "he would go to you."

"He would kill himself trying to save you first," Cassandra swiftly replied, turning to look at him, "and I would die trying to save him."

"How very dramatic. I'm sure Varric will enjoy putting that in a book."

"Why start a serious discussion if you're just going to make a joke out of it?"

"I'm not making a joke. I'm being honest. In all reality, though, we know that he would put the Inquisition first before me." Dorian gave a small, sad smile. "He knows where his responsibilities lie, even if you think he acts differently."

"Because he _does_ act differently," Cassandra pointed out sharply. "Don't act as if he is perfect as the Inquisitor. In battle, he almost always is trying to protect you when you're at your weakest, just as you do the same for him. He's turned out to be a better Inquisitor than I expected – but he's not perfect. Nobody is. I haven't agreed with all of his decisions, but I have made a very dear friend when I thought I would only make an ally, at best. I lost my lover at the Conclave...I won't lose Ashik to Corypheus, but I know that if he thinks you're in too much danger, he'll die before you. That's just his personality."

"And you blame _me_ for that?"

"No, I blame myself." She dropped her arms and looked down at her hands. "I was the one who made him Inquisitor and he has done nothing but make sacrifices for us...My heart hurts just to think about it. This...the Well...was too much." Her face crumpled abruptly and she raised a hand, covering her face, turning slightly from Dorian. Her voice muffled, she muttered, "He deserves better than this existence. Had he truly been Andraste's chosen, he never would have suffered this way..."

Dorian stared at her, shocked, realizing that she was crying by the slight shake in her shoulders. He pushed off from the battlements, grimacing slightly in discomfort. He was unsure of how to help a woman like Cassandra cope with her emotions. He dug around in his pockets and found his handkerchief. He stepped a bit closer and took her hand, placing the handkerchief in it. She started in surprise, whipping around to look at him and then at what he had placed in her hand. She pursed her lips and then sniffed, wiping her face roughly. "Everyone has made sacrifices for this," he told her quietly and then moved to the other side of the battlements.

He peered through the fog and then smiled faintly at seeing two figures stepping down the steps from the main hall. Leliana raised a hand to the lean figure before she headed towards the stables. Dorian could have recognized Ashik's figure in a snowstorm. The man stepped into the clearing and Dorian could tell by the way his shoulders were set that he, too, was having a rough morning. A sound somewhere between a sob and a scoff escaped Cassandra's lips. Dorian looked beside him to see that she had drawn close. He caught the sight of tears spilling down her cheeks before he averted his gaze. "It's not the sacrifice that bothers me," she told him, "but that I forced him to do this..."

"He would have done it anyway," Dorian assured her, his lips curved in a smile as he watched Ashik walk towards the armory building. "He can act like an indifferent ass all he wants, but he's more genuine and loyal than anyone else in the Inquisition. It's the reason we've made so many allies in such a short span of time. _He_ is what attracts people to the Inquisition. They wouldn't have been as interested with a different Inquisitor."

"No...I suppose you're right." Cassandra wiped her face again, sniffling, and cast a puzzled look towards him. "You're rather insightful, Dorian."

"Not really, my dear." Dorian watched as Ashik paused outside the armory and look around before he perceived the pair watching him from the battlements. He raised a hand and waved it in greeting. Dorian returned the wave and Ashik seemed to look at them for a moment longer before he disappeared inside the armory. Turning to Cassandra, Dorian smiled. "Surely you know the feeling of your thoughts and entire spirit seeming to revolve around one person? When all you can do is focus on them, you see things about that person that others don't."

_TBC_


End file.
